Pour une soirée ou pour toujours ?
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Ce soir, c'est soirée avec la GM au programme chez Kise ! Or, Kasamatsu passe à l'improviste. Le blond lui demande de rester, étant au courant que son capitaine est éperdument amoureux d'Akashi et bien décidé à jouer les Cupidons! Mais en une soirée... Peut-on créer un couple pour la vie ? AkaKasa WIP.
1. Chapitre 1 : Que la fête commence!

**Hello ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois ce sera du... AkaKasa! J'aime trop ce pairing, il fallait que j'en fasse une fic. Ce sera ma première fic à chapitre en dehors de mes poèm fic et de ma collab, j'espère être à la hauteur ! En attendant, je vous laisse juger le premier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ~ !**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Le bruit d'une sonnette, puis des bruits de pas.  
 **« J'arrive !»** cria une voix joviale.  
A travers l'interphone, le blond aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vairons. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, il déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble et entrouvrit celle de son appartement, annonçant à l'autre que c'était ouvert. Environ une minute plus tard, ledit rouge toqua et entra.  
 **« Ha ! Salut Akashicchi ! Tu vas bien ? »  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Nickel ! **répondit-il d'une voix joviale. **Mets-toi à l'aise et installe-toi où tu veux. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »**

Le blond repartit en cuisine, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de préparer de quoi manger. En effet, ce soir, c'était fiesta au programme chez Kise. Pourquoi, ça personne ne le savait vraiment. Quelques jours auparavant le blond avait appelé ses camarades de collège pour se retrouver chez lui sans aucune explication. Mais tout le monde avait accepté. Après tout, y avait-t-il besoin d'une raison pour se retrouver entre amis ?

Les minutes passèrent. Des bruits pour le moins bizarres puis un cri s'échappèrent de la cuisine. Akashi leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait pris sur une étagère située à proximité du canapé.  
 **« Tu t'en sors Ryouta ? »  
« Euh… Oui… »  
**Le rouge reposa tout de même l'ouvrage et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il trouva le mannequin assis par terre, les mains sur le front, avec de l'espèce de pâte à gâteau qui avait giclé un peu partout. En croisant les yeux vairons emplis d'incompréhension de son ancien capitaine, le blond se sentit obligé de lui apporter quelques explications.

 **« J'ai… J'ai voulu mettre le mixeur en route mais le lacet de mon tablier s'est pris dedans du coup j'ai essayé de l'arrêter et le couvercle a sauté du mixeur et m'a tapé dans le front… Et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans a explosé…»**

Akashi avait l'air… Pour le moins surpris. Il avait toujours su le blond idiot, mais de là à saloper une pièce et se prendre un mixeur dans la tête… Il était désespérant… Le plus petit s'approcha alors de l'autre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu voulais cuisiner ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas…  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu étais en train de cuisiner ?  
-Non… J'ai juste retrouvé la recette… Il n'y a pas de noms dessus… Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà fait pour une soirée !  
**C'était le coup de trop… Akashi poussa son ami en dehors de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.  
 **« Hein ? Akashicchi !** cria-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, surpris.

 **-Laisse-moi faire Kise. Va faire autre chose, tu me fais pitié. Je m'occupe de la nourriture.  
-Tu… Tu sais cuisiner Akashicchi ? **demanda le blond outré.

 **-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je sais cuisiner, mais pas toi visiblement. Tu as un autre tablier ?  
-Oui… Dans le placard au fond à gauche. » **

N'obtenant plus de réponses, le blond décida de se focaliser sur la décoration de son appartement. Enfin plutôt à son rangement, histoire d'optimiser l'espace.

De son côté le rouge s'affairait en cuisine. Il fut légèrement mécontent en voyant ledit tablier qui était rose framboise avec des petits cœurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait manger correctement ce soir et ne pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire, c'était à lui de s'y coller. En effet, en regardant vaguement la recette de son ancien coéquipier, il se rendit compte que le mixeur avait eu raison d'exploser. Il avait entendu une rumeur prétendant que le 5 majeur de Kaijou n'avait pas pu jouer un match à cause d'un lendemain de soirée. Ils avaient tous été cloués au lit alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool à la soirée. Si c'était le blond qui avait cuisiné et qu'il leur avait servi ça, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Près d'un quart d'heure passa avant que l'invité suivant n'arrive. Il s'agissait de Midorima qui débarquait avec… Une paire de menotte à fourrure rose. Pour le moins étonnant. Mais venant du vert, c'était surement son objet chanceux du jour. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une remarque de l'hôte de la soirée.  
 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça Midorimacchi ? !  
-C'est bien évidemment mon objet chanceux du jour, idiot. **

**-Euh… Evite de te trimballer ça toute la soirée Midorimacchi s'il te plaît. C'est dérangeant.  
-C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre.** Déclara le bleuté.  
 **-Kurokocchi a raison.** Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt. **Attends quoi ? Kurokocchi depuis quand es-tu ici ?  
-Quelques minutes seulement. **

**-Tu me surprendras toujours… Bon mettez-vous à l'aise.** Soupira le blond.

 **-Akashi-kun n'est pas arrivé ? C'est rare pour lui d'être en retard.  
-Si, il est en cuisine.  
-Akashi ? En cuisine ? **Midorima haussa un sourcil.

 **-Oui, après que j'ai fait exploser le mixeur. C'est une longue histoire. Bon, je vous laisse je vais finir de tout préparer. »**

Kise retourna à la décoration de son salon, laissant deux de ses invités plutôt… surpris. Entre leur ancien capitaine en cuisine et le blond qui avait fait exploser un mixeur ?! Etait-ce lié au pansement qu'il avait sur le front et que l'on pouvait apercevoir malgré sa frange ? Tout cela était à n'y rien comprendre.

Murasakibara ne tarda pas à arriver, suivi d'Aomine qui débarqua en rouspétant.

 **-Tu pourrais répondre au téléphone Kise ! J't'ai appelé plein de fois ! J'trouvais plus l'appart' !**

 **-Mine-chin a toujours eu une mémoire de poisson rouge.**

 **-Toi la ferme hein !**

 **-Ha désolé Aominecchi, je ne le trouve plus. J'ai dû le laisser au lycée.**

 **-Mais tu sers à rien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai apporté de quoi pimenter la soirée !** annonça-t-il fièrement en levant un sac rempli de divers alcool.

 **-Venant d'Aomine-kun on s'en doutait un peu…**

 **-Oï qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Tetsu !?**

 **-Amer comme il l'est, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il aura bu…** déclara Midorima.

 **-J'vais t'en foutre une toi !** rétorqua le basané

La bataille fut interrompue par la sonnette.

 **-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit venir ?** demanda le bleuté.

 **-Non… On est tous là… Momocchi ne pouvait pas venir… Je vais voir.**

 **-C'est ptet' des témoins de Jéhovah ?** lança l'ancien as de Teiko.

 **-Mais bien sûr Aominecchi, mais bien sûr.**

En s'approchant de l'interphone, le blond reconnut une tête familière. Son capitaine.

 **-Kasamatsu-senpai ?**

 **-Kise, j'viens te rendre ton téléphone, je l'ai retrouvé dans mon sac de sport. Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner.  
-Ha merci ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu ! Je t'ouvre. **

Le brun monta et rendit son téléphone à son kouhai. Après une rapide discussion et un coup de poing surement parti pour une raison, le brun décida de rentrer chez lui.

 **-Tu ne veux pas rester Kasamatsu-senpai ?**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Bah quoi ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Et puisque tu es là.**

 **-J'ai des révisions moi Kise.**

 **-Allez steuplaît !**

A ce moment-là, le rouge sortit de la cuisine, toujours revêtu de son tablier.

 **« J'ai enfin rattrapé tes bêtises Ryouta. Par contre ce sera à toi de nettoyer la pagaille que tu as mise.**

 **-Ha merci Akashicchi.**

 **-Oï Akashi, c'est quoi ce tablier ?** demanda le basané. **  
-Le seul qu'il y ait dans la cuisine de Ryouta. Cela ne m'enchante pas du tout de le porter mais je n'avais pas envie de mourir demain.**

 **-Kise cuisine si mal que ça ?**

La question resta sans réponse, même si tout le monde se doutait qu'elle aurait été positive. En réalité ce n'était pas tant la cuisine du blond qui était mauvaise, c'était ses recettes.

Kasamatsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le rouge. Il avait toujours ressenti une certaine attirance pour ce dernier, mais le voir dans cette tenue… Il était tout simplement irrésistible. Le meneur de Rakuzan était en effet vêtu du fameux tablier rose framboise avec plusieurs petits cœurs dessus. Il était trop mignon ! Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer Akashi… Non, il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il se sentit rougir. Il se tourna alors, faisant mine de regarder l'heure sur la pendule située à l'opposé du rouge, étant ainsi sûr de ne pas croiser son regard.

 **-Alors Kasamatsu-senpai, tu restes ?**

Kasamatsu était partagé. D'un côté il avait la chance de passer la soirée avec celui qu'il aimait et de faire une pause dans ses révisions qui lui prenaient tout son temps libre, autant de l'autre il devait rentrer réviser pour ses examens d'entrée qui approchaient de plus en plus. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le mannequin avait bien vu son rougissement à l'arrivée d'Akashi. Si son senpai était amoureux, il avait bien l'intention de l'aider. Même si avec Akashi ça risquait d'être compliqué. Akashi en lui-même était compliqué.

 **« C'est décidé ! Tu restes ! Les gars ! Kasamatsu-senpai reste avec nous ce soir !**

 **-Hein ? J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord idiot !**

Le brun flanqua son poing dans les côtes de son cadet.

 **-Aïe ça fait mal ça Kasamatsu-senpai ! C'est pour toi que je fais ça.**

 **-Haa ?** laissa échapper le plus âgé en rougissant.

Le blond se baissa un peu pour murmurer à son oreille.

 **« Si tu es amoureux d'Akashicchi, tu n'auras pas 30 000 occasions de passer du temps avec lui. C'est le moment idéal.**

 **-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et puis tu te prends pour Cupidon ou quoi ?**

 **-Ca se lit sur ton visage senpai. Et ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouille plutôt bien dans ce rôle.**

Cela fit rougir à nouveau le capitaine de Kaijou. Il ne pensait pas que le mannequin s'en apercevrait et encore moins au premier coup d'œil.

 **-Laisse moi faire senpai je te dis.**

 **-Oï Kise, qu'est-ce que t'as à lui murmurer à l'oreille ? Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?**

Profitant que le blond était encore à sa portée, Kasamatsu lui flanqua à nouveau un coup entre les côtes.

 **-Tu parles d'un Cupidon ! T'es plutôt en train de tout foirer là !** lui souffla-t-il avec un ton de reproche.

 **-Chui désolé ! Et non Aominecchi, je ne sors pas avec Kasamatsu-senpai ! Et puis j'ai quelqu'un je te ferai dire !**

Il y eut un blanc.

 **-Hein ? Toi ? Qui ?** demanda Aomine stupéfait. 

**-Tu ne le connais pas.**

 **-Je sens qu'on va apprendre des choses sympas ce soir…** laissa échapper le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Akashi poussa un soupir puis retourna en cuisine et une fois dedans, passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte avant d'interpeler le brun.

 **« Yukio-san ?**

Le susnommé frissonna à l'entente de son prénom sortant de la bouche du rouge.

 **« Euh… Oui ?** bafouilla-t-il, surpris.

 **-Tu veux bien m'aider à porter les plats ?**

 **-Akashicchi ? Pourquoi Kasamatsu-senpai ?** demanda le blond, y voyant un signe du destin ou peut-être une réciprocité des sentiments de son senpai.

 **-Parce que c'est une personne censée qui ne fera rien tomber, rien exploser, ne dévorera pas le plat avant de l'apporter et n'a pas les mains prises par une paire de menotte.**

On pouvait lire dans cette phrase toute la confiance que portait le Rakuzan à ses anciens coéquipiers. Il avait d'ailleurs regardé tour à tour, en prononçant sa phrase, le bleu, le bleuté, le blond, le violet puis le vert.

Le brun rejoignit donc l'autre en cuisine. Il fut surpris de la quantité de nourriture que l'empereur avait concocté. Tout avait l'air, de surcroît, succulent.

Akashi en profita pour enlever son tablier qu'il trouvait ridicule. En l'enlevant, son tee-shirt se souleva légèrement, laissant apparaître son ventre. A cette vue, le brun rougit une nouvelle fois.

 **-Tu veux bien prendre celui-là ?**

 **-Ok. »**

Kasamatsu se munit alors du plat que son vis-à-vis venait de lui désigner et l'apporta jusqu'à la table du salon.

Les plats étaient servis, Kise lança la musique, la fête pouvait commencer !

 **Et voilà, ça s'arrête là pour le premier chapitre, le deuxième est presque fini. J'essaierai de garder un rythme de publication régulier mais je ne promets rien. J'ai beaucoup de projets en même temps alors j'écris quand l'inspiration vient ^^'. J'espère sincèrement que ce début vous a plu, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **A bientôt ~ !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Début de soirée et Morpion

**Hello ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 2 ! Il était déjà presque écrit alors ça a été rapide. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Chapitre 2_** ****

 **« Aominecchi ! Baisse le son !  
-Quoi ? **

**-J'ai dit baisse le son !**

Kise s'approcha et baissa le son de la chaîne hi-fi.

 **-T'es pas marrant Kise ! C'est pas une fête si y'a pas de musiques !**

 **-Ya de la musique ! Pas la peine de mettre le son au max, j'vis dans un appart' Aominecchi ! J'ai pas envie de me faire taper par les voisins demain !**

 **-Rho ça va ! »**

Obstiné, Aomine remonta le son, Kise le rebaissa, Aomine le remonta quand ce dernier eut le dos tourné et l'autre le rebaissa ensuite. Ils continuèrent à s'engueuler. Le basané attrapa le blond par les cheveux, ce dernier attrapa l'autre par l'oreille.

 **-Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries les deux gamins !** avait alors gueulé Kasamatsu.

Les deux se prirent une manchette sur le front en guise de calmant.

 **-Kasamatsu-senpai ! C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Aominecchi !** cria le blond en se tenant le front. Entre le mixeur et la main de son senpai, son front avait gagné le pompon aujourd'hui.

 **-Mon cul Kise c'est de TA faute ! A vouloir jouer les rabat-joies !**

 **-C'est toi qui veut mettre la musique à fond ! Je tiens à la vie !**

 **-Quelle partie du mot « arrêtez » ne comprenez-vous pas ? Ryouta, Daiki ?**

Les deux susnommés frissonnèrent, la voix d'Akashi les ramena rapidement à la réalité.

 **-Le prochain de vous deux qui touche à cette chaine hi-fi ne reverra pas la lueur du jour demain. C'est bien compris ?**

 **-Oui Akashicchi.**

 **-Ouais. »**

Il fallait bien l'admettre, rien de tel pour mettre fin à un conflit qu'une réflexion d'Akashi. C'était une des choses que Kasamatsu aimait chez le rouge. Son charisme naturel. C'était aussi cela qui rendait ses ordres indiscutables. En plus du danger couru en cas de désobéissance, certes.

Profitant qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, le brun détailla plus le rouge. Du regard il suivit sa clavicule, remonta sa nuque, s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Bon dieu qu'il avait envie de les embrasser ces lèvres. Puis il les quitta du regard, à contrecœur, puis il passa sur son regard. Tourné comme il était, de profil, on ne voyait que son œil jaune. Son bel œil jaune qui semblait briller comme de l'or pur. Qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait ces yeux. L'œil droit d'Akashi, le rouge, était tout aussi magnifique. Ensuite il continua de monter, s'attardant sur les mèches carmines de l'empereur. Ses cheveux étaient beaux eux aussi. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air doux. Qu'il avait envie de les caresser ! Mais il ne devait pas tout de suite, il devait se retenir, Akashi le prendrait pour un sauvage s'il se jetait sur lui pour lui dévorer les lèvres et s'il l'étreignait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. N'importe qui le prendrait pour un sauvage d'ailleurs. Et il ne reverrait surement pas la lueur du jour non plus.

 **« Akashicchi !**

Le rouge tourna la tête, croisa le regard du capitaine de Kaijou pendant une fraction de seconde, temps que ce dernier avait mis à détourner le sien.

 **-Je peux changer le disque de la chaîne hi-fi ?**

 **-Bien sûr, tu es chez toi non ?**

 **-Oui mais… Je ne veux pas mourir… Et tu avais dit que le prochain qui toucherait la chaîne hi-fi ne verrait pas la lueur du jour… »**

Ne recevant pas d'autre réponse, le blond alla changer le disque en restant prudent, de peur qu'un ciseau lui traverse le crane et mit de la musique qui bougeait plus.

Puis, dans le petit cerveau de Kise germa une idée. Une idée qui lui paraissait géniale, une idée qui allait peut-être faire connaître les joies du couple à son senpai, une idée qui pourrait arranger le coup du siècle à ce dernier. Quelqu'un de censé aurait vu tous les inconvénients de cette idée et se serait abstenu. Mais Kise était tellement à fond dans son rôle de Cupidon qu'il ne voyait que des points positifs à son plan.

Il se dirigea alors vers son senpai et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
 **« Kasamatsu-senpai, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle pour te rapprocher d'Akashicchi !**

 **-Ha oui ?**

 **-Ouais ! Laisse-moi faire !**

 **-Attends qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Kise ?**

 **-Fais-moi confiance,** lui déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Non Kise, tu as tellement fait de plan foireux depuis que je te connais que j'ai vraiment peur là ! Rien que lors de notre dernière soirée quand tu nous as dit que tu t'occupais du repas et qu'il fallait qu'on te fasse confiance ! Tu t'en souviens ? On a tous été alités pendant plus de 3 jours !**

 **-Non mais là je gère vraiment t'inquiète !**

Et c'est sans un mot de plus et sans aucune explication que le blond se remit à danser sur la musique, faisant des mouvements de plus en plus amples, manquant de foutre une baffe à Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas vu. Et alors que commençait le refrain, Kise commença à bouger encore plus et à chanter. Et il poussa son capitaine de toutes ses forces vers son ancien capitaine, en essayant de rendre son geste le plus discret et involontaire possible.

C'était ça, sa brillante idée du siècle. Attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui et envoyer valser le brun dans les bras de son prince charmant. Mais ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, loin de là.

Kise avait donc poussé son senpai de toutes ses forces, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'entre Kasamatsu et Akashi, il y avait Kuroko. Essayant de se rattraper tant bien que mal, Kasamatsu s'agrippa au tee-shirt du bleuté. Ce dernier se retourna violemment, faisant sans le vouloir un croche-pied au plus grand. Trébuchant, le capitaine de Kaijou percuta Akashi et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse. Kasamatsu se retrouva donc allongé entre les jambes du rouge, sa tête posée… Sur le bas ventre de l'empereur. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques secondes pour réaliser la position dans laquelle il était. Il se redressa en vitesse, le visage assorti aux cheveux de son vis-à-vis dont les joues avaient tout de même pris une légère teinte rosée. S'excusant, le plus âgé se leva et se tourna vers le blond qui tremblait de peur. Il allait se faire tuer… Kasamatsu l'emmena à l'écart dans la cuisine en le tirant par le col.

 **-C'était ça ta brillante idée ?!** déclara-t-il en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix.

 **-Bon ça a raté, mais avoue que le principe était pas mal…**

Mauvaise excuse pour le mannequin qui reçut une série de divers coups, dont un sur le front. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, et encore moins celui de son front.

En revenant dans le salon, un ciseau passa extrêmement près du visage du numéro 7 de Kaijou. Devinez à qui il appartenait !

 **« Ryouta, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, tu peux être sûr que je corrigerai mon tir pour que le ciseau arrive pile entre tes deux yeux.**

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, un frisson parcourant son corps et l'empêchant de parler.

- **Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?** demanda le rouge.

 **-Oui Akashicchi.** Répondit le mannequin, se mettant même au garde-à-vous.

 **-Bien.**

 **-Tu finiras également avec un coup de pied au cul,** lui souffla son senpai en lui flanquant un dernier coup dans les côtes.

Et Dieu qu'il lui flanquerait bien maintenant ce coup ! Il sentait même sa jambe qui le démangeait, mais il se retint.

Histoire de changer l'ambiance, Aomine se précipita dans le coin de la pièce où il avait déposé son sac en arrivant.

 **« Hey les gars ! Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »** déclara-t-il en brandissant la première bouteille qu'il avait trouvé.

 **-Allez !** cria le blond, visiblement excité par l'idée.

En effet pour Kise, c'était une opportunité d'aider son senpai. Tout le monde sait qu'avec de l'alcool la fête est plus folle ! Et puis, l'alcool rapproche. Et il n'est pas sans savoir que son ancien capitaine devient très tactile et affectueux après quelques verres. Cela peut venir en aide à Kasamatsu et être intéressant. C'est en pensant à tout ça qu'il partit chercher des verres dans la cuisine.  
 **-On commence par quoi ?** demanda le bleu.  
 **-Le whisky c'est pas mal.** Déclara le brun.  
 **-C'est un peu fort pour commencer non ?** répliqua le fantôme.  
 **-Pas faux… On se fait une tournée de vodka avant alors ?** proposa le bleu.  
 **-C'est encore plus fort Daiki.** Critiqua Akashi.  
 **-Bon bah bière, on garde les alcools forts pour après.**

Kise revint rapidement avec les verres. Tout le monde trinqua et but un premier verre et piocha dans les plats préparés par le rouge. Ensuite le blond proposa un premier jeu :  
 **« A qui ça dit un morpion ?** déclara-t-il en levant un marqueur. **  
**Les réponses furent toutes positives, le blond alla alors chercher une feuille et traça grossièrement un quadrillage.

Tout le monde connaissait le principe du jeu alors ils se mirent directement à jouer. C'était un morpion (ou tic tac toe aussi) normal, si ce n'est qu'on jouait avec les verres comme pion. Le but est donc d'aligner 3 verres pour gagner la manche. Le perdant boit un de ses verres cul sec. On recommence jusqu'à ce que les 4 verres d'une personne soient vides. Etant nombreux, ils mirent en place une sorte de tournoi de 3 poules. Une avec Kise, Kasamatsu et Aomine (étant un nombre impair, il fallait une poule avec 3 personnes. Deux joueraient et le gagnant affronterait le troisième), l'autre avec Kuroko et Akashi et la dernière avec Midorima et Murasakibara. Chaque verre était rempli d'un alcool différent : vodka, whisky, bière ou vin rouge.

Le premier match opposa Kasamatsu à Aomine. Ce fut Kasamatsu qui gagna en ayant bu un seul de ses verres. Il fallait dire que les jeux de tactique n'étaient pas le fort du bleu. Akashi gagna contre Kuroko sans boire un seul verre. Midorima gagna contre Murasakibara qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le principe du morpion car il plaçait ses pions au hasard. Midorima but tout de même 2 verres lors du match. D'après lui, les balances étaient plus chanceux que les cancers aujourd'hui, c'était pour ça.

On attaqua les demi-finales. Kasamatsu affronta Kise et gagna après avoir bu 3 verres. Le blond s'était en effet avéré très fort à ce jeu. Akashi joua contre Midorima et dut boire un verre à cause d'Aomine qui l'avait fait bouger et placer un pion au mauvais endroit, n'hésitant pas à envoyer valser un ciseau à quelques millimètres du visage du basané.

La finale opposa Akashi à Kasamatsu. Ce dernier commençait à être légèrement embrumé à cause des 4 verres mais il joua tout de même du mieux qu'il put. Il savait que les jeux de plateau étaient le fort d'Akashi mais il réussit tout de même à lui faire boire 3 des quatre verres, laissant tout le monde y compris l'empereur bouche bée. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas et le brun perdit, ayant droit à ses 4 verres supplémentaires. Après ces 8 verres en tout, il se sentait flagada et commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'avait eu que des verres d'alcool forts. Mais la soirée était loin d'être finie.

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ~! J'essaierai de le poster ce week-end ou avant mais je ne promets rien ^^'.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Loup-garou et Amoureux

**Hello ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, on donne des cartes à chaque jouer, chacune comportant un rôle. Il y a deux camps : les loups-garous qui doivent tuer tous les villageois et le camp des villageois qui doit faire l'inverse. Pour les phases de jeu, on endort tout le monde et on réveille les personnes par rôle. Enfin, vous comprendrez (je l'espère en tout cas ^^' ). Je conseille ce jeu, il est marrant en soirée !**

 **Bon, fini le blabla, bonne lecture ~!**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 **« Oï Kise, on fout quoi maintenant ?  
-Bah…  
**Ils étaient assis en cercle, leurs verres en main. Ils avaient du couper la musique après qu'un voisin ait tapé à la porte. Le reste de la soirée se terminerait dans le calme. Il était à peine 22 heures et plusieurs cadavres (de bouteilles bien sûr) gisaient de parts et d'autres de la pièce.

 **-Quelqu'un a une idée de jeu ?** demanda Kasamatsu qui commençait presque à s'endormir entre le calme et les verres du jeu précédent.  
 **-Pourquoi pas un loup-garou ?** proposa Kuroko.

 **-Bonne idée Kurokocchi ! Qui veut faire le GM ?** demanda le blond.  
 **-C'est nous la GM crétin !** déclara Aomine.  
 **-C'était nul Aomine.** Critiqua Midorima.  
 **-Je suis d'accord avec Mido-chin ~ .  
-On est tous d'accord. C'était nul.  
-Z'êtes pas marrant.** Lança alors le basané.  
 **-Bon recentrons. Qui veut faire le « narrateur » ?** redemanda Kise.  
Kise voulait une réponse rapide. Le GM ne devait surtout pas être lui, Kasamatsu ou Akashi. Il avait un plan et comptait bien s'y tenir.  
 **-Je veux bien.** Finit par proposer Midorima. **Oha-Asa a conseillé aux cancers de ne pas trop jouer aujourd'hui.  
-Bon alors Midorimacchi sera le narrateur ! **conclut Kise, heureux pour une fois que le vert soit un si grand adepte des horoscopes. **Je vais chercher les cartes.  
** Kise fouilla dans un des tiroirs d'une de ses armoires et trouva le jeu sans trop de difficultés. Il plaça la carte de Cupidon dans sa manche, de façon à ce que personne ne l'ait à sa place. Il retira également le Voleur pour être sûr de ne pas perdre son rôle. Son plan était (cette fois) parfait.

Il revint dans le salon, fit la distribution et le jeu commença.

 **« Les villageois s'endorment »**  
Tout le monde ferma les yeux.  
 **-Le voleur ouvre les yeux. Voleur tu peux échanger ta carte avec un autre. Voleur ? Il n'y a pas de voleur ? Bon passons. La voyante se réveille.  
** Murasakibara ouvrit alors les yeux.  
 **-Voyante, tu peux regarder la carte d'une personne.  
** Le violet souleva la carte de Kuroko. Il y lut « Petite fille ». Ne se rappelant plus le rôle de ce personnage, cela ne l'avançait à rien. Il ignorait que la petite fille avait le droit d'ouvrir les yeux au tour des Loups Garous pour les démasquer. **  
-Voyante, tu peux te rendormir.** Le géant obtempéra. **Cupidon se réveille.** Poursuivit le vert. **  
**Kise ouvrit alors les yeux.  
 **-Cupidon, tu vas choisir le couple qui sera uni pour la vie. Tu vas toucher la tête de l'un, puis l'autre. Les deux choisis resteront endormis.  
** Kise se leva et toucha le front d'Akashi puis celui de Kasamatsu.  
 **-Cupidon tu peux te rendormir. Maintenant, les deux dont la tête ont été touchés se réveillent et se montrent leurs cartes.  
** Kasamatsu ouvrit alors les yeux et croisa ceux d'Akashi. Il vit que Kise avait le sourire aux lèvres, Cupidon était démasqué, un suspect en moins. Le brun montra alors sa carte à Akashi. Il était sorcier.  
Akashi lui montra la sienne : loup-garou. Le capitaine de Kaijou se laissa aller à ses fantasmes pendant quelques secondes, s'imaginant capturé puis dévoré par Akashi dans une forêt sombre, où il ne serait que tous les deux. Il s'imagina aussi sorcier, voyant son amant loup-garou en secret. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Midorima se remit à parler.  
 **-Si les amoureux sont dans des camps différents, ils doivent gagner ensemble. Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre mourra avec lui. Les amoureux vous vous rendormez.  
** Les deux obtempérèrent et fermèrent les yeux.  
 **-S'ils sont vraiment amoureux, pas sûr qu'ils fassent que dormir !** Ricana Aomine.  
 **-Tais-toi Aomine.  
** Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette évocation… Lui et Akashi… En train de… En plus les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit.  
 **-Les loups-garous se réveillent.  
** Akashi et Aomine ouvrirent alors les yeux. Le bleu pointa le brun au premier abord. Le rouge lui fit alors signe que non et pointa Kuroko du doigt, l'ayant vu ouvrir les yeux. Il était sûr que Kuroko était la petite fille.  
Aomine préféra suivre les ordres d'Akashi sachant qu'il ne perdait jamais et qu'il recevrait un ciseau en cas de désobéissance. Ils pointèrent tous deux du doigt le petit fantôme.  
 **-Les loups-garous ont fait leur choix. Sorcière tu peux te réveiller.** Kasamatsu ouvrit les yeux. **Cette personne,** commença-t-il en pointant Kuroko, **a été mise à mort, veux-tu la sauver ?  
** Kasamatsu secoua la tête, refusant. Si Akashi l'avait tué, c'était pour une raison et il lui faisait parfaitement confiance.

 **-Bien, tu as une potion de mort également. Souhaites-tu tuer quelqu'un ?  
** Kasamatsu refusa une seconde fois, ignorant qui était le deuxième loup-garou et préférant attendre un signal d'Akashi. **sorcière ou plutôt sorcier, tu peux te rendormir.**  
 **-Oh, le sorcier est un homme,** déclara Aomine.  
 **-T'es con Aominecchi ou tu le fais exprès ? On est tous des mecs.  
-Ha ouais merde.  
-Bon, le village ouvre les yeux. Une personne a été tuée pendant la nuit. Kuroko, tu es mort. Et tu étais… **Le bleuté montra sa carte. **La petite fille.  
-Hé ! Si on rajoutait une règle**, entama le bleu.  
 **-Laquelle ?** demanda Midorima.  
 **-La personne qui meurt boit un verre.  
-Adjugé. Kuroko tu bois. Bon, nous allons passer à l'élection du maire. Qui se propose ?  
**Akashi leva la main. Personne d'autre n'osa réellement lever la main. Aomine savait que c'était son allié et qu'il le ferait gagner. Les autres savaient qu'il était un tacticien hors pair et pensaient qu'il mènerait surement le village à la victoire ! Mais tous oubliaient que le rouge pouvait tout aussi bien être un loup-garou.  
 **-Akashi est donc élu. Sa voie comptera double. Nous allons passer au vote de jour. Qui est, d'après vous, un loup-garou ?  
-Je vote pour Daiki,** déclara Akashi.

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Cette accusation est infondée !** riposta le basané, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Akashi le trahissait. **  
-Je t'ai entendu bouger au tour des loups-garous.** Déclara-t-il.  
 **-N… Non !  
-Je vote pour Aominecchi aussi ! Je l'ai senti bouger aussi !  
-Je suis Akashi et Kise**, lança Kasamatsu.  
Tout le monde les suivit.  
 **-Aomine tu es donc condamné à mort. Tu étais… Loup-garou.  
-Yeah ! Plus qu'à trouver le deuxième ! **s'écria le blond.  
 **-Tu bois Mine-chin.  
-Murasakibara-kun qui suit ? C'est rare…  
-Ouais…**

 **-Passons, la nuit tombe et le village se rendort.**

 **-Les loups-garous se réveillent, ils peuvent choisir une personne à tuer.  
** Akashi ouvrit les yeux et pointa Murasakibara du doigt.  
 **-Bien, les loups-garous se rendorment. Sorcier, tu peux te réveiller. Cette personne a été mise à mort, veux-tu la sauver ?  
** Kasamatsu fit signe que non.  
 **-Très bien. Veux-tu tuer quelqu'un dans ce cas ?  
** Le plus âgé pointa alors du doigt Kise.  
 **-Très bien. Le village se réveille. Deux personnes sont mortes dans la nuit. Kise et Murasakibara, vous êtes morts. Murasakibara était… La voyante et Kise… Cupidon. Vous buvez chacun un verre. Il ne reste que Kasamatsu et Akashi qui étaient en fait les amoureux. Les amoureux ont gagnés, leur amour a triomphé !  
-Hein ? Mais alors… Akashi-kun ou Kasamatsu-san…** commença Kuroko.  
Les amoureux montrèrent leurs cartes : sorcier pour Kasamatsu et loup-garou pour Akashi.  
 **-On s'est bien fait avoir,** lança Kise. **Mais pourquoi avoir tué Aominecchi alors Akashicchi ?  
-Pour ne pas se faire suspecter bien évidemment.  
-Intelligent.  
-Bien entendu. »  
**Petit à petit le silence se réinstalla. Ils sortirent une nouvelle bouteille, cherchant un nouveau jeu.  
 **« Pourquoi pas un jeu du roi ?** proposa Kise.  
 **-Allez. »  
** Kuroko s'occupa alors de nettoyer des bâtonnets de glace de Murasakibara. Ils inscrivirent ensuite les numéros d dessus et une couronne sur le dernier.  
Le jeu du roi pouvait commencer.

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour le prochain, on attaque (enfin) les choses sérieuses entre Kasamatsu et Akashi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **A la prochaine ~!**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jeu du Roi et Baisers

**Hello ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 4 ! J'ai été très inspiré aujourd'hui et il est donc plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Cette fois, on attaque sérieusement le côté AkaKasa de cette fic ^w^.**

 ** _Réponse reviews visiteurs_**

 ** _Kara: Merci, je suis vraiment content que ma fic te plaise et que tu aimes l'AkaKasa. ^w^ J'ai en effet fait en sorte que leurs rôles s'accordent avec leurs personnalités pour rendre le jeu plus réaliste, tant mieux si cela t'a fait rire :)._**

 **Place au chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~!**

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 **« Yes ! C'est moi le roi cette fois !** s'écria Kise en levant brusquement le bras tenant la baguette où était dessinée une couronne.  
 **-Oï bouge pas autant abruti ! Ca fait mal !**

Le blond fixa alors sa main gauche, menottée à la droite d'Aomine depuis quelques tours à présent et déclara : **  
-Ha oui désolé Aominecchi, j'avais oublié…**  
 **-J'vais t'apprendre à oublier ducon !  
** A ces mots, Aomine flanqua un coup à l'autre qui geignit alors, comme à son habitude.  
 **-Hé c'était méchant ça ! Ca fait hypra-mal !  
-T'avais qu'à pas bouger au début !  
-Mais-euh !  
-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler? **demanda Akashi au blond et au basané avec un regard de psychopathe dont il avait le secret. Les deux frissonnèrent alors et se rassirent correctement.  
 **-Pardon Akashicchi.  
-S'cuse.**  
 **-Bon tu choisis un ordre Kise-kun ?** demanda Kuroko. **  
-Hmm…** fit alors le blond, réfléchissant les yeux fermés.  
 **-Réfléchis pas trop, t'auras mal à la tête après.** Lança Aomine.  
 **-Hein ! C'est toi qui dit ça Aominecchi ?  
-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?** répliqua-t-il.  
 **-Daiki. Ryouta.  
** Les deux frissonnèrent à nouveau à l'entente de leurs prénoms et se calmèrent à nouveau immédiatement.  
 **-Maintenant Ryouta, dépêche-toi de trouver un ordre, que la partie avance.  
-Et bien… Les numéros 1 et 5 seront menottés jusqu'à la fin de la partie !  
-Quelle originalité.** Fit Midorima qui avait menotté Aomine et Kise 3 tours plus tôt.  
 **-Tu nous avais juste menottés pendant 3 tours, on peut donc l'enlever maintenant.** Dit le blondinet pour se défendre.  
 **-Enfin libéré de cette sangsue alors !  
-Aominecchi c'est mé-**… Avant de finir sa phrase, le regard du blond croisa celui de son ancien capitaine. La fin de la phrase se perdit alors dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas mourir.  
 **-Bon, qui sont les numéros 1 et 5 alors ?** demanda Kuroko.  
 **-Je suis le 5.** Déclara Kasamatsu, peu enchanté à l'idée d'être menotté à un membre de la GM. Enfin à part un mais le pourcentage de chance que ce soit cette personne que cet idiot de blond ait désigné par hasard était de…  
 **-Je suis le 1.** Dit une voix que le plus âgé ne connaissait que trop bien, interrompant sa réflexion.

Il frissonna à l'entente de la voix puis se tourna en sa direction. Akashi.

Il se mit à rougir franchement. Menotté à Akashi pendant toute la partie ? D'un côté il était heureux, il espérait que cela créerait un rapprochement entre eux mais d'un autre côté, il était affreusement gêné. Des images commençaient d'ailleurs à germer contre son gré dans son esprit. Il se voyait menotté avec Akashi dans des situations pour le moins… Intimes. Il secoua la tête, espérant que cela ferait partir ses fantasmes.

Ce fut un « clic » qui le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa sa main gauche, désormais attachée à celle de l'empereur. Il essayait de retenir tant bien que mal ses rougissements, sans réellement y parvenir. Au moins, avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, il pourrait faire croire que c'était lié à l'alcool.

 **« Tour suivant !** s'exclama le blond. **On retire au sort.**

Lors de ce tour, Kuroko fut le roi, faisant imiter le numéro 6 Midorima au numéro 5 Aomine. Ce dernier s'empara alors des lunettes du vert et imita son fameux **« C'est le destin nanodayo. »**

Au tour d'après, Aomine fut le roi. Il donna l'ordre au numéro 3 de passer les trois prochains tours avec le numéro 2 sur ses épaules. Après avoir remarqué que le numéro 3 était Kuroko et le 2 Murasakibara, il inversa son ordre, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de faire mourir son ancienne ombre.  
Quelques tours s'écoulèrent puis Kuroko devint le roi. Il donna l'ordre suivant :

 **« Le numéro 2 va devoir boire un verre avec chaque membre du cercle en entrecroisant leurs bras. »  
** Tout le monde trouva Kuroko sadique. Après tout, sans compter le roi et le nominé, ça faisait 5 verres de suite. Mais comme le savait les membres de la génération miracle, le bleuté était quasiment toujours comme ça après quelques verres. Au grand damne du numéro 2 cette fois.  
 **« Qui est la victime ?** demanda Aomine.  
 **-Moi.** Annonça Kasamatsu avec un soupir. Il avait déjà largement assez bu, voire même un peu trop. Mais le jeu était le jeu, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour un dégonflé. Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis se saisit de son verre. Lui et Akashi se levèrent (étant toujours attaché l'un à l'autre) et il exécuta son ordre.

Il le fit premièrement avec Kise. Les deux firent s'entrecroiser leurs bras comme demandé et burent chacun leur verre dans cette position. Vinrent ensuite Aomine, Murasakibara et Midorima. Quand il vit Akashi s'approcher, il était gêné de faire cela avec lui, après tout, c'était en général quelque chose de romantique que l'on faisait aux mariages. Autant avec les autres cela ne l'avait pas gêné, autant le faire avec celui qu'il aimait … C'était un peu embarrassant. Mais d'un autre côté il était soulagé, c'était le dernier verre. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

Jamais un verre ne lui parut aussi long. Il eut l'impression de boire pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes. Il descendit sa coupe en fixant son vis-à-vis.

Après ce verre, il commença sérieusement à se sentir flagada. C'était, après tout, son quinzième verre, il commençait à regretter les deux verres qu'il avait bus avant le morpion. S'il avait su, il se serait abstenu.

Quelques tours s'écoulèrent alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Pendant ces derniers, Midorima fut roi et ordonna à Aomine d'imiter Akashi. C'était pour lui sa revanche sur le bleu qui avait du l'imiter et qui avait des chances de ne pas survivre, même si ce n'était pas prudent et qu'il risquait de mourir pour son ordre. Aomine s'était mis à transpirer abondamment, craignant de mourir suivant ce qu'il allait faire. Mais en même temps, il trouvait l'idée plutôt intéressante…

Il s'était alors levé, puis avait fléchi les genoux de manière à imiter la taille du rouge non sans remarquer un froncement de sourcil chez ce dernier (mauvais signe pour lui).

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, essayant de copier l'expression de sadique d'Akashi. Faisant pouffer Kise qui partit en fou-rire. Aomine lui lança un regard noir, essayant d'imiter celui du rouge mais ne réussit qu'à faire rire le blond de plus belle.  
Le basané s'éclaircit alors la voix et commença son imitation :  
 **« Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi. Sans oublier Tetsuya. Je suis content de vous revoir tous réunis. Mais je vois qu'il y a un intrus dans le groupe. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec mes anciens coéquipiers et uniquement eux. Alors bah du coup j'vais te balancer un ciseau et m'barrer. On s'verra sur le terrain. Ciao~ ! »  
** Alors qu'Aomine se retournait pour mimer le départ d'Akashi, il aperçut un ciseau fuser à toute vitesse et se planter dans le mur devant lui. Il porta sa main à sa joue. Il saignait. Il se retourna alors vivement. Il allait sortir quelque chose du genre « T'es malade Akashi ou quoi !? » mais devant l'expression de ce dernier, il se ravisa. L'empereur n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Le bleu remarqua ensuite qu'un autre ciseau avait atterri à proximité du vert.

 **« S'il n'y avait pas autant de témoins, ces deux ciseaux auraient finis dans votre jugulaire. »** déclara-t-il avec un regard plus effrayant que les autres.  
S'ensuivit un silence gêné et stressant que rompit Kise.  
 **« Bon allez ! Manche suivante ! On tire au sort !  
** C'est ce qu'ils firent. Le roi fut le blond. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
 **« Alors… Les numéros 5 et 2 vont s'embrasser !**

Au vu du regard noir que lui lança son senpai, le mannequin en déduisit automatiquement qu'il était dans le lot. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Akashi ait l'autre s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de boule le lendemain. Ou un entraînement triplé lundi, au choix.

Le brun soupira.  
 **« Qui est le numéro 2 ?  
-Moi. **Fit le bleuté.

A son grand désespoir, ce n'était pas le rouge. C'était Kuroko. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de Kasamatsu. C'est sans rien dire de plus qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le contact ne dura guère plus d'une fraction seconde. C'est une sorte de « clic » qui les interpela. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et croisèrent le regard de Midorima, scotché à son téléphone.  
Ils le regardèrent, surpris. En excuse, le vert se contenta de remonter ses lunettes en disant :  
 **« I ship it. Nanodayo. »  
-Ha ? ! **lâcha le brun.  
Les membres de la génération miracle soupirèrent. Kasamatsu les regarda un à un, frustré d'être le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.  
 **-Midorimacchi est toujours comme ça quand il a bu.** Expliqua le roi de ce tour. **La dernière fois, c'était Akashicchi et moi qu'il shippait.  
-C'est pas une raison pour prendre des photos comme ça ! **il se tourna vers le Shutoku. **T'as intérêt à supprimer ça tout de suite ! !  
-Non. Le KuroKasa vaincra.  
-Ouais c'est ça.  
**Le brun arracha alors le téléphone du vert des mains de ce dernier. Il alla dans la galerie et effaça ladite photo. Ensuite il repassa le téléphone au vert qui était désespéré mais également persuadé au fond de lui-même qu'il aurait d'autre occasion de revoir du KuroKasa. 

**« Bon allez tour suivant.**  
A ce tirage, le roi fut Midorima.

 **« Le numéro 4 et le numéro 1 vont s'embrasser avec la langue. »**  
 **-Hein ? !** lança Kasamatsu.  
Midorima priait intérieurement pour que son couple du moment soit à nouveau réuni. Au vu de la réaction du brun, il avait le 1 ou le 4. Il espérait que Kuroko ait l'autre. Kasamatsu de son côté n'avait pas vraiment envie d'embrasser tout le monde et ça se comprenait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira puis demanda.  
 **« Bon c'est qui le numéro 1 ?  
** Pour toute réponse, Akashi tira sur la menotte de sorte à attirer le capitaine de Kaijou vers lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Surpris, il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mais très vite il ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps. Même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucun sentiments derrière. C'était le premier mais aussi probablement le dernier qu'il échangeait avec le rouge. Il devait le savourer. Le baiser fut chaste au début, puis au bout de quelques secondes, la langue d'Akashi passa sur la lèvre inférieure du brun qui lui ouvrit la bouche sans hésiter, laissant aller leurs deux langues à un ballet passionné. Le baiser dura, dura, dura.

C'est Aomine qui, en toussant, les ramena à la réalité.

 **« Si on vous dérange dîtes-le. »  
** Le rouge ouvrit alors les yeux et dévisagea le basané avec un regard qui semblait empli de reproches puis il rompit le baiser, essoufflé.

Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur Kasamatsu dont le visage était toujours proche du sien. Il le fixa longuement dans les yeux, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis. Le regard de ce dernier se fit fuyant, cherchant à éviter les pupilles insistantes du rouge.  
 **« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** bégaya-t-il.

C'est sans lui donner de réponse que le rouge, à la plus grande surprise du brun, scella à nouveau leurs lèvres puis leurs langues dans un baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent. Malgré un nouveau gémissement de surprise, le plus âgé se laissa faire. Après tout, comment pouvait-il refuser un baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Le baiser fut plus court que le premier mais il sema le doute dans l'esprit de Kasamatsu. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé à nouveau ? Se pourrait-il que le rouge ait des sentiments pour lui ? Il avait pourtant toujours cru cela impossible… Après tout, qu'est ce qui pourrait attirer le grand Akashi Seijuro chez lui ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, c'était ce soir la première fois qu'il se côtoyaient. D'un côté, lui en était tombé amoureux bien avant cette rencontre. Etait-il possible que l'autre aussi ?  
Etait-ce de l'amour ? Une simple attirance physique ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'alcool.

Le rouge sépara ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis, le laissant en proie à tout ces doutes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
 **« Akashi… Pourquoi deux fois ?**

Le susnommé tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui puis se rapprocha, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :  
 **« C'était agréable, tu es délicieux. »  
** A ces mots, le brun devint plus rouge encore que les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait. Premièrement parce que lui dire qu'il était délicieux était affreusement gênant mais aussi parce que cela pouvait confirmer ses doutes. Si l'autre avait trouvé cela agréable, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire qu'il l'aimait ? Après tout, comment trouver agréable d'embrasser un garçon pour qui on n'éprouve rien ? Sans les sentiments d'amour et de plaisir, un baiser était un simple contact physique. Kasamatsu ne savait plus où il en était.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa dans le salon. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire et personne n'osait briser ce silence qui devenait malgré tout oppressant. Kise entreprit de briser ce silence pesant, comme il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer sa phrase, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kasamatsu.  
Ce dernier venait de s'endormir (ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant au vu du nombre de verres qu'il avait bu et du calme qui régnait dans la salle). Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule du rouge. La dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était endormi sur Akashi, ce dernier s'était simplement décalé, offrant à la personne un réveil brutal contre le sol. Kise s'en souvenait pour avoir été cette personne. Pourtant, là, le rouge ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder l'endormi du coin de l'œil. Tous suspectaient à présent un lien entre les deux meneurs de jeu mais aucun n'osait en parler.

Cette fois, ce fut Aomine qui brisa ce silence.  
 **« Quelqu'un veut un verre ?  
** Tout le monde en prit un, de manière à faire repartir un peu l'ambiance et à briser définitivement ce silence.

Alors qu'Akashi venait de finir le sien, la tête du brun glissa de son épaule et descendit le long de son torse jusqu'à finir sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans le tee-shirt du Rakuzan.

L'empereur ne put retenir quelques rougissements au vu du brun allongé sur ses genoux. Endormi comme ça, il paraissait tellement détendu et fragile, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Avec cette proximité, il fut le seul à entendre Kasamatsu murmurer son nom dans son sommeil.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :). J'essaierai de sortir le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, je suis très inspiré. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cinq Minutes au Paradis

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **(je ne sais plus si j'en avais mis un) : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas.**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews visiteurs:_**

 ** _Kara :_** **Et bien, leur relation va avancer encore plus vite maintenant ;). Si Akashi n'a pas été roi, c'était parce qu'il donne des ordres tous les jours alors pour une fois c'est le reste de la GM qui en a donné (c'est aussi lié à un manque d'inspiration mais faut pas le dire XD). Je m'excuse Bokushi x). Je promets de te mettre dans plein de pairing pour me faire pardonner lol. Je suis content que les scènes de rapprochement t'aient plu et que l'imitation d'Aomine t'ait fait rire ^^. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ^w^, j'espère que la suite te plaira :).**

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ~!**

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Akashi sentit le brun bouger sur ses genoux, signe qu'il n'allait surement pas tarder à se réveiller. Il le regarda frotter sa tête contre son ventre puis se mettre sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés. Il ne les ouvrit doucement que quelques secondes plus tard.

L'esprit embué, Kasamatsu ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la personne sur qui il avait dormi était Akashi. Il lui fallut déjà quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il était et de ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires qu'il réalisa avoir dormi sur les genoux de l'empereur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues puis il se redressa brusquement, s'empressant de s'excuser.

 **« Dé… Désolé… »**

Le capitaine de Rakuzan lui offrit alors un sourire amusé.  
 **-Ce n'est rien. Tu es mignon quand tu dors.**

A cette phrase, le capitaine de Kaijou se mit à rougir de plus belle.

Il observa ensuite autour de lui. Ils avaient placé un placard contre un des murs de la pièce. Kuroko déclara ensuite :  
 **« Temps écoulé.**  
A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kise et Midorima. Ce fut le blond qui sortit en premier, et qui lança en sortant :  
 **« Je suis gay !**

 **-Hein ?** Fit Kuroko.  
 **-T'es tombé amoureux de Midorima, Kise ?** railla Aomine.

 **-Mais non Aominecchi !**

 **-Alors c'était quoi ça ?** demanda-t-il.  
 **-Ca s'appelle sortir du placard !  
** S'ensuivit un blanc.  
 **-C'était nul Kise.  
-Hein ? Avec ta blague sur les témoins de Jéhovah en début de soirée t'es mal placé pour parler !  
-Pourquoi tu ressors ça ? C'est complètement hors-sujet là !  
-Parce qu'avec ça t'es mal placé pour juger la mienne. Mais je me doute qu'avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge t'avais déjà oublié que t'avais sorti ça!  
-Ta gu-  
-Daiki, Ryouta. **les interrompit Akashi.  
Ils se turent tous les deux. Le blond s'empressa de changer de sujet.

 **« Tiens Kasamatsu-senpai ? Tu es réveillé ?  
-A ton avis crétin. **lui répondit son aîné. **Plus sérieusement, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
-Une trentaine de minutes à peu près.  
**Il était gêné d'être resté plus de 30 minutes vautré sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il aimait auquel il était menotté et en se servant de son tee-shirt comme d'un doudou mais il changea vite de sujet, de peur de créer un nouveau silence gênant.

 **« Du coup vous jouez à quoi ?** s'empressa-t-il de s'informer. **  
-Cinq minutes au paradis ! Là Kurokocchi et Aominecchi doivent aller dedans.  
-Je vois.  
**Le blond y vit une nouvelle opportunité. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, c'est un jeu de rapprochement. On enferme deux personnes dans un placard étroit pendant 5 minutes et ils peuvent y faire ce qu'ils veulent. Kise avait surtout lancé ce jeu en espérant que Kasamatsu se réveille pour y aller avec Akashi et pour passer un bon moment car ce jeu pouvait s'avérer amusant suivant qui on faisait entrer. Qui sait, il aurait pu créer d'autres couples ce soir ?  
 **-D'ailleurs, du coup ni Akashicchi ni toi n'êtes allés dedans… Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux après.** Proposa-t-il.  
Le brun se tourna vers le rouge, attendant sa réponse.  
 **-Pourquoi pas, ça me va.**

Kise et Kasamatsu affichèrent tous les deux un léger sourire rassuré. Pour l'un rassuré que son plan ait marché, pour l'autre que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse potentiellement l'aimer en retour.

Les cinq minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, laissant Kasamatsu réfléchir. Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer dans le placard. Seul avec Akashi dans un endroit si restreint… Il avait peur qu'il ne se passe rien mais en même temps, il avait peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Il était gêné et se sentait idiot à essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passerait. Il avait peur de trop en espérer, et en même temps il souhaitait profondément que ce jeu atteigne son but : les rapprocher. C'est à ce moment que l'ombre et la lumière sortirent du placard. Le premier à sortir fut le basané.  
 **« C'est bon on est de retour de Narnia ! »** déclara-t-il.  
 **-Et après c'est de ma blague qu'on se fout.** Lâcha Kise. **  
-C'est bon ta gueule.**

Kuroko sortit alors à son tour et demanda :  
 **« A qui le tour ?**

 **-Nous. Allons-y Yukio.** Déclara Akashi en regardant ledit Yukio. Il se leva ensuite, entraînant avec lui le brun qui était toujours menotté à lui. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer la disparation du suffixe « -san » après son prénom.

Il fit entrer Kasamatsu le premier et on ferma la porte. Au fond, tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer entre les deux capitaines. Nul doute que s'ils avaient pu installer une caméra pour tout voir, ils l'auraient fait. Entre les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, le rouge qui avait laissé l'autre dormir sur ses genoux, ils avaient de quoi trouver la relation entre les deux meneurs de jeu plutôt ambigüe.

Ils étaient désormais seuls tous les deux, dans cet espace si restreint qu'ils se toucheraient au moindre mouvement et de ce fait, Kasamatsu n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Bien qu'ils étaient dans une obscurité quasi-complète, le brun avait la tête baissée, fixant le sol, n'osant pas la relever de peur de croiser le regard vairon de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, passa sa main dans le cou du Kaijou, retraçant sa gorge puis le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais malgré cela, le regard du plus grand était toujours fuyant et l'autre devinait malgré la pénombre les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?** finit par demander l'empereur.  
Kasamatsu savait très bien qu'avec cette question, le rouge lui ordonnait de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes ainsi, à se dévorer du regard avant de se rapprocher encore plus pour se dévorer des lèvres. Ils se contentèrent tout d'abord de petits baisers chastes, puis ces baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, faisant se rencontrer leurs langues à nouveau. C'est à cours d'air qu'ils se séparèrent à regrets. La bouche d'Akashi descendit ensuite dans la nuque de l'autre capitaine, y déposant plusieurs baisers et morsures avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Akashi plaça sa jambe entre celles de l'autre, de manière à mieux se coller à lui et à l'empêcher définitivement de fuir, se doutant pourtant que l'autre n'en avait aucune intention vu qu'il répondait à tous ses baisers. Kasamatsu ne faisait que répondre à tous ces baisers en s'agrippant au tee-shirt du rouge pour le faire rester le plus proche de lui possible. Le brun poussa un gémissement quand les mains de l'autre commencèrent à explorer le dessous de son tee-shirt. Ses mains quittèrent ensuite son ventre pour se saisir de ses mains. D'un habile geste, il détacha la menotte qui reliait sa main droite à la gauche de Kasamatsu pour menotter les deux mains de ce dernier, étant de ce fait libre de ses mouvements. Il mordilla ensuite le lobe d'oreille du brun, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Le rouge continua alors, faisant échapper des couinements de plus en plus audibles. Kasamatsu avait honte de faire ce genre de bruits mais l'empereur n'avait pas l'air de s'en lasser. Ce dernier finit néanmoins par reprendre possession des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Tous deux glissèrent lentement, ensemble, contre la paroi du placard jusqu'à se retrouver assis, l'un sur l'autre. Les mains du plus âgés avaient quitté le tee-shirt de l'empereur et étaient désormais passée au cou de ce dernier. Ses jambes étaient pliées à cause du manque d'espace, Akashi était agenouillé sur ces dernières, les genoux de parts et d'autres des jambes du brun. Ils restèrent un moment ou plutôt un très long moment ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre à se dévorer des lèvres. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, haletant. Il faisait une chaleur torride dans ce placard. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dedans.  
 **« Il fait chaud.** Déclara Akashi, toujours en train de reprendre son souffle.  
 **« Hmmm…** acquiesça Kasamatsu, trop essoufflé pour articuler.  
C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud. Déjà parce que c'était un petit espace fermé mais le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux bus et qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis un assez long moment n'arrangeait pas vraiment.  
Kasamatsu posa sa tête sur le torse du rouge, entendant son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Akashi serra le plus grand contre lui.  
 **« Sortons, il fait trop chaud.** Finit-il par dire au bout de ce qu'il leur parut être plusieurs minutes.

 ****Kasamatsu se contenta de hocher la tête. Akashi se releva, aidant l'autre à se relever à son tour, le prenant par la main et le gardant près de lui. Ils sortirent enfin du placard, se libérant de la chaleur étouffante de ce dernier. Il leur semblait presque qu'il faisait froid dans le salon du blond en comparaison. Dans l'appartement, tous à part eux étaient endormis. Trois bouteilles vides traînaient au milieu de la pièce. Kise était allongé sur son canapé, Aomine était étendu par terre au milieu du séjour, Kuroko était en position fœtale dans un coin de la pièce, Murasakibara était vautré dans la cuisine et Midorima était allongé sur une table, les jambes sur une chaise, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, puis se prirent par les mains. Kasamatsu prit pour une fois l'initiative et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Akashi dans un baiser chaste. Raffermissant sa prise sur les main du plus âgé qui étaient toujours menottées ensemble, le plus jeune des deux approfondit le baiser. Le capitaine de Kaijou ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, se laissant aller uniquement à son instinct, à ses sentiments, heureux de penser qu'ils étaient peut-être réciproques. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester avec celui qu'il aimait. Son esprit était embrumé, il était crevé, étourdi par tous les verres d'alcool. Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait répliqué, lui aurait dit que ça allait trop vite entre eux. Si l'autre ne l'avait pas été non plus, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas faits ça ce jour-là. Mais ils étaient fatigués, crevés, plus vraiment maîtres d'eux-mêmes et ils s'aimaient.

C'est sans dire un mot qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une des chambres, et c'est sans dire un mot que Kasamatsu laissa Akashi lui retirer son tee-shirt puis le pousser sur le lit, continuant de l'embrasser.

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :). J'essaierai de sortir le sixième le plus vite possible !**

 **A la prochaine ~!**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réveil et Malentendus

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Réponses reviews visiteurs:**_

 _ **Kara :**_ **Merci d'avoir reviewé à nouveau ^^, content que ce chapitre t'ait plu et t'ait fait rire ^^. Kasamatsu a de la chance c'est vrai, mais rien n'est jamais parfait (ce chapitre en est la preuve ;) ). Pour être honnête** **, je n'aime pas particulièrement le KiMido non plus, il me fallait juste quelqu'un au pif XD. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai encore beaucoup de fics avec différents pairings incluant ce cher Akashi x). Par contre pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, désolé de te décevoir, je n'en lis pas alors je n'en écris pas non plus m(_ _)m. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture :).**

 **Bon, place au chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :), bonne lecture ~!**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _POV Kasamatsu._

 **« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »  
** Ce furent les premiers mots que Kasamatsu entendit alors qu'il se réveillait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Akashi était assis sur le lit, nu mais couvert jusqu'au ventre par la couverture, il se tenait la tête dans la main droite. Au prime abord, le plus âgé ne comprit rien. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi Akashi était-il nu à ses côtés ? Puis tous les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. La soirée chez Kise, les jeux, le 5 minute au paradis, mais surtout ce qu'il y avait eu après. Il avait couché avec Akashi.

Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait avec le rouge, après tout il l'aimait, bien qu'il pensait encore que c'était allé trop vite entre eux. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'étaient les paroles d'Akashi. Il l'avait bien entendu. Ce _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_ ne trahissait-il pas un regret et une absence de sentiments ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comme c'était Akashi qui avait pris l'initiative à chaque fois, il en avait déduit que l'autre l'aimait. Mais s'il s'était trompé, si le rouge ne l'avait en fait jamais aimé et qu'il n'avait été que désinhibé par l'alcool ? « S'ils avaient été sobres, auraient-ils fait pareil ? » C'était la grande question qui occupait son esprit. A chaque baiser, il se convainquait un peu plus que l'empereur de son cœur l'aimait en retour. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais confessées. Toute cette « relation » ne reposait que sur des déductions. Des déductions à partir d'actes et de mots faits et dits sous l'emprise de ce poison qu'est l'alcool. Donc des déductions peut-être faussées.

L'interrogation du rouge avait fini de le convaincre. Jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Les mots, l'intonation, tout sonnait comme si le Rakuzan regrettait ses actes. Il y avait de quoi remarque.

Une larme dévala sa joue. Ils s'étaient embrassés, câlinés, avaient couché ensemble, avaient dormis dans les bras de l'autre, mais le tout sans s'aimer, du moins pas réciproquement. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était désormais impossible qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre le rouge et lui. Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de l'ivresse de l'autre pour lui faire coucher avec lui. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de sa naïveté, coupable d'avoir trop rêvé, trop espéré.

Alors Kasamatsu laissa ses larmes couler tandis que dans sa tête, son rêve de l'amour parfait avec l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle s'effondrait.

Il croisa alors le regard de l'élu de son cœur qui semblait embué de larmes.

 _POV Akashi._

Akashi s'était réveillé le premier, environ quelques minutes avant Kasamatsu. Il s'était redressé. Il avait ensuite regardé autour de lui. Avec son esprit embrumé du matin, il mit du temps à comprendre où il était et pourquoi. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas se réveiller dans sa chambre. Il lui avait fallu une trentaine de secondes pour se rappeler qu'il était allé chez Kise pour une soirée et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour déduire qu'il était surement toujours là-bas. Décidément, il n'était pas du matin, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant perler des larmes de sommeil dans ses yeux puis prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne… C'était sûrement du à ce qu'il avait du boire la veille. Il aperçut alors Kasamatsu, nu, à ses côtés dans le lit où il avait dormi.  
 **« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »** laissa-t-il échapper avec incompréhension. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit, au fil des secondes. La soirée, le morpion qu'il avait gagné non sans boire quelques verres, le loup-garou où Cupidon alias Kise l'avait placé avec Kasamatsu, le jeu du roi où il l'avait embrassé deux fois, le brun endormi sur ses genoux, le 5 minutes au paradis. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se souvint de comment la soirée avait finie.  
Il avait emmené Kasamatsu dans cette chambre en continuant de le dévorer des lèvres. Il l'avait poussé sur le lit, lui avait enlevé son tee-shirt et voyant qu'il ne résistait pas, ils « l »'avaient fait. Ils avaient couchés ensemble.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir à ce constat. Il était tombé amoureux de Kasamatsu alors cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, même s'il n'en n'avait presque aucun souvenir et qu'il aurait préféré être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Quelque chose lui frappa soudain l'esprit. Il aimait Kasamatsu, mais ce dernier l'aimait-il également ? C'était toujours lui qui avait pris l'initiative. Lui qui avait embrassé Kasamatsu, lui qui avait dit oui pour aller dans le placard avec lui. Ce n'avait jamais été le brun qui avait fait ces choix. Se pouvait-il que le brun ne l'aime pas mais qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? C'était tout à fait plausible au vu du nombre de verres bus par le plus âgé. Il s'était seulement laissé porter par ses sentiments, un simple intérêt pour l'autre capitaine au départ, puis un amour qui avait grandi au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, sans réfléchir une seconde que les sentiments qu'il imaginait chez l'autre pouvaient ne pas être ses vrais sentiments. Après tout, de toute cette soirée, ils ne s'étaient jamais dit une seule fois « _Je t'aime »._ Il sentit le brun bouger légèrement à ses côtés. Il tourna alors le regard dans sa direction.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentit coupable quand il vit des larmes couler des yeux bleus du brun. Ces larmes, c'était lui qui les avait fait couler. S'il avait su se retenir, s'il avait su que le brun ne le voulait pas il n'aurait rien fait.

Un triste constat s'offrit alors à lui : il venait sûrement de briser l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux en se persuadant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

 ** _POV personne x)_**

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Des larmes perlant dans chacun de leurs yeux par peur que l'autre ne regrette ses actes. Ce fut Akashi qui se leva en premier. Il ne voulait plus voir le brun pleurer une seconde de plus. Il sortit du lit, renfila son caleçon puis son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il ramassa également les affaires de Kasamatsu et les lui lança gentiment sur le lit.  
 **« Rhabille-toi. Tu vas prendre froid.  
** Kasamatsu hocha la tête. Il fixa le rouge qui lui tournait désormais le dos. Alors que ce dernier mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir, il laissa échapper un :  
 **-Pardon. »**  
Kasamatsu ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi l'autre s'excusait. Surement pour lui avoir donné de faux espoirs ou quelque chose comme ça pensa-t-il.

L'empereur ouvrit ensuite la porte et partit, laissant Kasamatsu seul dans son désespoir. Quand le rouge eut refermé la porte de la chambre, Kasamatsu attrapa son tee-shirt et son caleçon, commençant à avoir froid. La température était le cadet de ses soucis, mais attraper froid aurait été la goutte qui aurait fait déborder le vase. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours ses menottes au poignet, rendant impossible l'enfilage de son tee-shirt. Il enfila alors seulement son caleçon et se replia sur lui-même, sous la couverture, en position fœtale. Puis il pleura. Il pleura pour avoir accepté de venir à cette soirée, pour avoir bu plus que de raisonnable, pour avoir cru que ses sentiments envers Akashi étaient réciproques.

Il resta il ne sut combien de temps comme ça avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.  
 **« Kasamatsu-senpai ?  
** A l'entente de son nom, le susnommé releva la tête, le regard toujours plein de larmes, croisant celui rempli d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude de son kouhai.  
 **-Kise…** appela-t-il entre deux sanglots.

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me laisser votre avis ^^. A bientôt pour le chapitre 7, je le sortirais dès qu'il sera écrit :).**

 **Bye bye bii ~!**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Larmes et Inquiétude

**Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Comme je n'avais pas grand chose à dire pour l'intro de ce chapitre, j'en profite pour vous dire merci, vraiment. Merci à tous de me laisser des reviews et de mettre ma fic en follow ou en favoris. Ca me touche vraiment. 15 follows/14 favoris ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais comme c'est ma première fiction en prose à chapitres, ça me fait super trop plaisir ^^. J'oublie souvent de le dire mais savoir que mes écrits plaisent et que certains attendent même la suite avec impatience est la chose qui me rend le plus heureux dans ma vie, alors merci mille fois ^^.**

 **Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et place aux:**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews (toutes parce que j'ai oublié de répondre à toutes x/ ) :**_

 _ **lys0212 :**_ **Et oui, l'amour est idiot. Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu ^^. Honnêtement, je pense que peu importe à qui on dit Kasamatsu, tout le monde pense pareil que toi lol.**

 _ **ellie27:**_ **Content que ma fic te plaise, mais évite de les tarter s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'eux en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire XD. De rien, la rapidité est une de mes (rares j'en conçois) qualité XD.**

 _ **Laura-067:**_ __ **Merci, comme d'habitude tu soulignes les bonnes questions, et bien tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre normalement ^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira :).**

 _ **Kara:**_ **Content que ce chapitre t'aie plu également. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Akashi a beau être absolu partout, l'amour n'est pas son domaine x). Ouf, j'avais peur de décevoir en n'en écrivant pas ^^', je préfère aussi le stade des sentiments. En tout cas, merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :).**

 **Voilà, je m'excuse aussi de souvent me répéter dans les réponses aux reviews, en général ça me fait tellement plaisir que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre x).**

 **Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi, place au chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture ^^ ~!**

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Kise ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait son capitaine seul dans son lit, recroquevillé en train de pleurer ?  
 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»_ Cette question tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il parle avec son aîné seul à seul, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.  
 **« Attends ici senpai, ne bouge pas, je reviens. »**  
Ledit senpai n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
Kise ressortit alors de la pièce, ferma la porte et alla dans le salon pour réveiller le reste de la génération miracle. Il inventa une fausse excuse comme quoi il avait un shooting dans une trentaine de minutes et qu'il fallait qu'ils partent en vitesse. Les autres se levèrent lentement, pestant contre ce réveil soudain. Ils finirent néanmoins par reprendre leurs esprits au bout de quelques minutes. Le mannequin demanda alors à Aomine de se charger de reprendre les bouteilles. Tandis que les membres de la génération miracle finissaient de se préparer pour rentrer, la question de l'absence des deux meneurs de jeu se posa. Kise inventa alors un bobard pour détourner le sujet, leur disant qu'Akashi avait du partir plus tôt dans la matinée et que Kasamatsu avait une gueule de bois pas possible et monopolisait les toilettes. Cette excuse lui aurait à coup sûr valu une droite de la part du principal concerné s'il l'avait entendu et s'il n'était pas dans cet état.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Kise retourna voir Kasamatsu. Il hésita avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son senpai pleurer ainsi. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Quand le brun voulait pleurer, il attendait toujours d'être seul. Depuis qu'ils étaient coéquipiers et amis, c'était toujours Kise qui pleurait et son capitaine qui le consolait, la tête haute même s'il était triste aussi, comme après le match contre Touou ou plus récemment contre Seirin. Ce n'avait jamais été l'inverse. Le mannequin n'avait de ce fait aucune idée de comment consoler son aîné. Il ne s'était même jamais imaginé le faire un jour. Mais il sentait que si le brun était dans cet état, il avait une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Et puis, Kasamatsu avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et le tirer vers le haut quand ça allait mal, il devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Il entra alors, puis essaya de deviner ce que ferait son vis-à-vis dans cette situation. Il s'avança alors puis s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il chercha ses mots puis finit par rompre le silence.  
 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**  
Autant faire simple. Pour aider l'autre, il avait besoin de savoir cela. Alors autant poser la question qui lui était venue dès le départ et occupait son esprit depuis lors.

Kasamatsu resta muré dans son silence. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Après tout, comment dire à un ami que l'on a couché avec un de ses potes dans son lit et qu'il venait de réaliser que ce pote ne l'aimait en fait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas lui sortir cache comme ça. Et puis, c'était dur de l'avouer, d'en parler, de l'admettre.  
Kise n'abandonna pas, malgré le silence de son senpai. Il posa alors une autre question plus précise.  
 **« C'est en rapport avec Akashicchi n'est-ce pas ? »**  
Il savait que la réponse serait positive. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Kise avait beau ne pas être le garçon le plus intelligent de la terre, il savait qu'Akashi était surement l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait mettre le brun dans cet état. Kasamatsu était quelqu'un de fort, pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien. Mais peu importe à quel point on est fort, à quel point on sait retenir ses larmes, un cœur brisé a besoin de laisser sortir sa tristesse.  
Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Le blond avait obtenu une réponse, c'était déjà un bon début. Il finit alors par demander :  
 **« Tu veux en parler ? »**  
Il ne voulait pas forcer le brun à en parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il voulait également lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Kasamatsu aurait d'abord voulu répondre que non, qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, que c'était trop dur. Mais il ressentit un besoin d'extérioriser, d'évacuer, de tout raconter à quelqu'un. Même s'il ne se sentait pas spécialement d'humeur bavarde il fallait l'avouer. Il serra les poings puis finit par déclarer.  
 **« On a couché ensemble. »**

Le visage de Kise n'exprimait plus qu'une seule chose : de la surprise. Etant donné que le brun était en pleur, en caleçon sur son lit, il avait bien soupçonné cette possibilité, mais l'entendre sortir de la bouche de son senpai était différent. Kasamatsu avait l'air résolu à parler, il fallait en profiter pour trouver un moyen de l'aider.  
 **« Il est parti sans rien dire ensuite c'est ça ?** supposa-t-il.  
 **« Non. Il a dit quelque chose.** Le capitaine des Elites Bleues marqua une courte pause puis finit par poursuivre en citant les paroles d'Akashi. **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » et « Pardon ».**  
Tout s'éclaira alors pour Kise. Ces paroles signifiaient beaucoup. Il était quasiment certain que le brun était dans cet état parce qu'il s'était persuadé lors de la soirée que le rouge l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, mais avec ces paroles il avait été forcé de réaliser que non.  
Kise serra alors son aîné dans ses bras. Ce dernier serra son tee-shirt et pleura de plus belle, échouant à retenir ses larmes.  
 **« Désolé, Kasamatsu-senpai. C'est de ma faute. »** finit alors par dire Kise. En un sens c'était vrai, s'il n'avait pas oublié son portable, s'il n'avait pas demandé à Kasamatsu de rester, s'il n'avait pas essayé de jouer les cupidons, rien ne serait arrivé et le cœur de son senpai n'aurait pas été brisé.  
 **« C'est pas ta faute »** finit alors par articuler le plus âgé. Faire culpabiliser Kise n'aurait pas changé quoi que ce soit et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il s'en voulait bien plus à lui-même qu'au blond. C'est lui qui avait été trop timide pour se confesser au rouge, qui avait trop bu, qui s'était laissé faire. Le blond n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait seulement voulu l'aider. Et puis, il avait l'air tellement désolé, tellement désireux de l'aider pour se faire pardonner qu'il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.  
Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans les bras du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut calmé. Une fois qu'il eut arrêté de pleurer, il demanda à Kise de lui retirer les menottes qu'il avait toujours aux poignets, ayant échoué à les enlever par lui-même. Cela prit néanmoins du temps, les menottes étaient fermées à clé. Ils cherchèrent les clés pendant plusieurs minutes puis Kise finit par couper la chaîne avec une pince coupante, en ayant marre de chercher. Il espéra intérieurement que le vert n'allait pas les lui redemander.

Ils prirent ensuite un petit déjeuner simple, si ce n'était qu'il était accompagné de cachets d'aspirine pour vaincre leurs maux de tête. Kise força l'autre à manger, même s'il lui assura qu'il n'avait pas faim. A table, ils parlèrent surtout d'Akashi, le sujet étant inévitable. Kasamatsu avoua alors à son kouhai qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui, d'avoir été trop rêveur. Il avoua également sûrement aimer le rouge bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Kise se contenta de l'écouter, de le rassurer voire de le consoler par moments. Après s'être forcé à manger un peu, le plus âgé décida de repartir chez lui. Il laissa alors Kise et se mit en route pour son propre appartement, non sans éprouver une certaine gêne en marchant.

Kise s'accouda à son balcon et regarda son aîné partir. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il avait été le Cupidon qui avait rapproché les deux capitaines et il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'état actuel du plus âgé. Plongé dans ses pensées, il repensa à la soirée. Les paroles d'Akashi, ses gestes, ses actes. Tout laissait penser qu'il aimait le brun. L'empereur n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle de lui-même à cause de l'alcool qu'il tenait même très bien surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de soirée avec son ancien capitaine et le reste de la génération miracle où ce dernier avait bu beaucoup plus que la veille et jamais Akashi n'avait été ivre mort au point d'embrasser ou coucher avec quelqu'un. Il devait forcément y avoir une part de sentiments derrière cette histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il y avait bel et bien eu des sentiments chez le rouge, pourquoi regretterait-il ses actes, ce n'avait pas de sens. Kise se mit alors à chercher un détail qui pourrait l'aider, mais malgré sa bonne mémoire ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il essaya de se souvenir d'un détail, d'un simple geste ou même une parole qui puisse l'aider à comprendre… Il écarquilla les yeux. Une parole. Il avait beau réfléchir, essayer de se souvenir, les deux meneurs de jeu ne s'étaient presque pas parlés de toute la soirée. S'offrit à lui la conclusion suivante : _Et si tout cela n'était qu'un horrible malentendu ?_  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse lui donner la réponse à cette question.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à très vite pour le prochain ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des changements et un Café

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~!**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews visiteurs :**_

 _ **Kara :**_ **Content que ce chapitre t'aie plu également ^^.  
Haha le syndrome de Kise, bien trouvé XD. Et oui, on peut dire que Kise est plutôt bon archer x) !  
Tout ça à cause de gestes et paroles mal interprétés, ça pimente l'histoire comme tu dis ^^. Haha, heureusement pour lui Kise ne mourra pas (du moins pas dans cette fic XD). Et oui, mener une équipe c'est plus facile que mener ses sentiments, comme tu dis ^^. Personnellement, je vais de ce pas répondre à tes autres reviews chapitre par chapitre ;).**

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Tout le monde à Kaijou avait remarqué que Kasamatsu avait changé. Lui qui avait d'habitude toujours les pieds sur terre avait désormais l'air pensif, rêveur. Il avait eu du mal à marcher pendant quelques jours, à tel point qu'il n'était même pas allé à l'entraînement du lundi. Mais ce qui les avait le plus alerté, c'était le comportement du brun. De toute la semaine, pas une seule fois il n'avait frappé Kise ou ne lui avait fait un quelconque reproche, or tout le monde savait très bien que c'était presque sa marque de fabrique.

Les titulaires avaient essayé de trouver ce qu'il se passait, en interrogeant Kasamatsu, ou en posant des questions à Kise qui avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais aucun des deux ne leur dit quoi que ce soit.

Kise passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de remonter le moral de son senpai, que ce soit en le taquinant, en le réconfortant ou en faisant l'idiot pour se faire frapper (ce n'était pas du masochisme hein, c'était juste pour requinquer son senpai XD). Mais rien n'y faisait. De son côté, Kasamatsu restait muré dans son silence, affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ça n'allait pas.

Au fond, dans son état, les titulaires de Kaijou trouvaient que le brun ressemblait au blond après une peine de cœur. En effet la dernière fois que le mannequin s'était disputé avec son petit ami, il avait perdu l'appétit, pensait sans cesse à lui, avait l'air absent et ne voulait en parler à personne. C'était Kasamatsu qui l'avait remis sur le droit chemin et réconforté ce jour-là (quelques petits coups de poing ça requinque), aujourd'hui c'était comme si la scène se reproduisait sauf qu'il semblait que le brun et le blond avaient échangés de corps, l'un agissait comme l'autre et inversement. Honnêtement, aucun des membres du cinq majeur de Kaijou n'avait pensé voir leur capitaine ainsi un jour, ce n'était pas son genre. C'était comme voir un Kasamatsu Yukio différent. Pourtant il leur pensait inimaginable que leur meneur de jeu soit dans cet état à cause d'une peine de cœur lui aussi. Cela ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent des traces de morsure sur le torse du brun. Ils ne savaient même pas que ce dernier avait quelqu'un… Cette histoire était de plus en plus intrigante.

Quant au principal concerné, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au rouge. Il pensait à lui en permanence et à peine avait-il chassé son visage de son esprit qu'il revenait au galop. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres de l'empereur sur les siennes, ses mains sur son torse, sa langue qui enlaçait la sienne, ses morsures sur ses oreilles et sur tout son corps. Mais même s'il avait l'impression de sentir tout ça, il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pareil. Le rouge lui manquait et il devenait triste à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Jamais les évènements de cette nuit n'auraient dû arriver, c'était ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois. Il avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises de pouvoir embrasser Akashi ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mais cela lui faisait mal de savoir que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais, qu'il ne ressentirait plus cette sensation enivrante qu'il avait ressentie au contact avec l'autre capitaine. Il en arrivait à rêver que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'ils s'aimaient en fait réciproquement, mais il reprenait ensuite ses esprits, se disant que c'était impossible.

 ** _x-x-x_**

 **« Tiens Kise, tu penses être disponible ?** demanda sa manager au blond en lui tendant un carton d'invitation.  
Ce dernier y jeta alors un bref coup d'œil alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son tee-shirt puis s'en saisit. C'était une invitation à un bal costumé sur le thème de Versailles. Y étaient invités des représentants de grandes sociétés, dont l'agence de mannequinat du blond. C'était samedi soir. Cette soirée avait l'air intéressante, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser. Il avait toujours aimé les bals costumés et le thème lui rappelait quand il avait du se déguiser en général français au festival de Teiko.

 **-Je pense pouvoir, je n'ai rien de prévu ce jour-là.** Répondit-il.  
 **-Dieu merci, aucun mannequin n'était disponible ! C'est l'agence qui te fournira le costume.  
-D'accord.  
-Et aussi…** commença la manager.  
 **-Hmm ?**

Elle pointa alors une des dernières lignes du carton d'invitation. _« Venez accompagné ».  
_ **-On compte sur toi pour ramener une jolie fille**. Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Kise réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec une fille mannequin et la seule fille avec qui il s'entendait réellement bien était Momoi… Son copain était souvent occupé le samedi, il se voyait plutôt y aller avec Kasamatsu pour lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées.  
 **-Un garçon ça marche aussi ?** finit-il par demander.  
 **-Oui bien sûr** , assura-t-elle. Elle avait complètement oublié que le blond préférait la gente masculine à la féminine.

 **-Tant mieux alors. Sur ce je dois y aller, à samedi dans ce cas.  
-A samedi Kise ! »  
**Le copieur sortit de l'agence et reprit la direction de son appartement, il espérait vraiment que son senpai accepterait de venir au bal et que cela lui changerait les idées. Sur le chemin il relut le carton d'invitation pour connaître l'heure. Un nom l'interpela quand il lut le nom de l'organisateur de la soirée : l'empire Akashi. Ce dernier y serait à coup sûr. Peut-être que cette soirée ne lui changerait pas tant les idées que ça au final… Mais d'un autre côté c'était une chance de les faire se parler et de dissoudre le malentendu si malentendu il y avait, mais il n'en était pas encore certain. Pour cela il devait parler au rouge. Mais il se voyait mal l'appeler pour lui parler de sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle. Mince quoi ça restait Akashi quand même ! Ce n'était déjà pas un sujet facile à aborder mais le fait que ce soit l'empereur le rendait encore plus difficile à aborder…

 ** _x-x-x_**

Le lendemain, Kise insista pour que Kasamatsu rentre avec lui. Un nouveau café venait d'ouvrir en ville, le blond souhaitait y emmener le plus âgé pour lui changer les idées, espérant que cette tentative marche. Ce dernier finit par accepter après les demandes insistantes du blond. Sur le chemin, le brun lâcha même un sourire, ce qui étonna Kise et lui fit plaisir, sentant que son plan « remonter le moral de Kasamatsu » était en train de fonctionner.

Mais ce sourire ne resta pas sur ses lèvres bien longtemps. Ils arrivèrent au dit café. Kise demanda à son aîné ce qu'il voulait prendre, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il prendrait un chocolat chaud. Le blond se dirigea alors vers le comptoir pour passer commande, demandant à l'autre d'essayer de trouver une table libre. Etant donné que l'établissement était tout nouveau, des tonnes de gens y venaient pour tester, comme eux en fait.

Kasamatsu balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une table vide. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un visage qui ne lui était que trop familier. Ces yeux vairons, ces cheveux rouges, ce visage et ce corps parfait, il les reconnaitrait entre mille.  
 **« Akashi…** déclara-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.  
Au même moment, ce dernier releva la tête de son café et son regard croisa celui du brun. Les deux meneurs de jeu se fixèrent, sans savoir quoi faire ou comment réagir. Chacun était persuadé d'avoir abusé de l'autre, de l'avoir dégoûté et de ce fait, chacun se sentait coupable. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait que l'autre n'était aucunement dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit. Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout. Mais après ces évènements ils ne pouvaient plus se décider à l'avouer.  
Ce qui ramena Kasamatsu à la réalité, ce fut quand le blond revint, un plateau avec les commandes dans les mains.  
 **-Désolé pour l'attente sen-…** commença-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Son senpai fixait un coin bien particulier de la salle avec un air grave. Il suivit le regard de l'autre puis tomba sur son ancien capitaine. Bon dieu qu'il s'en voulait, de tous les cafés de la Terre, il avait fallu qu'il emmène son capitaine dans le même que celui où l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de boire un verre.  
Quand son regard se porta à nouveau sur son aîné, une larme venait de dévaler les joues de ce dernier et il lui tourna le dos, partant en courant. Le temps que Kise tende la main vers lui pour le retenir et l'arrêter, le brun avait déjà disparu à travers la foule à l'extérieur du café.

Kasamatsu courut le plus vite qu'il le put. Il devait s'éloigner de ce café et du rouge qu'il aimait tant. Il avait l'impression d'être une stupide adolescente de shôjô à s'enfuir ainsi, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'habitude. Mais il perdait toujours ses moyens face à l'empereur. L'incapacité d'être lui-même devant l'autre capitaine l'insupportait, il détestait ne pas être maître de lui-même…

De son côté, Kise dut se résoudre à abandonner son senpai dans sa fuite. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore payé les commandes vu que dans ce café on payait en partant, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver au vue de la foule qu'il y avait dehors, et dernièrement parce que c'était l'occasion « parfaite » pour parler avec le rouge. Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
 **« Akashicchi… Je peux m'asseoir là ?  
** L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin, mais chez le rouge cela ne l'était pas. Akashi était toujours clair dans ses paroles et ses gestes, le voir hocher légèrement la tête sans rien dire le faisait paraître peu sûr de lui et perdu dans ses pensées, un brin mélancolique, et quiconque le connaissant savait que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout son genre. L'entrevue avec le brun l'avait donc tant troublé que ça ? L'hypothèse du malentendu devenait de plus en plus réaliste aux yeux du mannequin.

 **-Il… Il faut qu'on parle…** commença-t-il, tentant d'aborder le sujet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il réfléchissait à une manière d'entamer cette conversation mais rien ne lui semblait approprié… Tant pis, il ferait dans l'improvisation. Dans le pire des cas il mourrait pour la bonne cause, même si vivre lui paraissait tout de même mieux.  
Le rouge, lui, attendit la suite de la phrase, ne sachant pas réellement de quoi voulait parler l'autre. De pourquoi il avait abusé de son senpai ? Du fait qu'il avait brisé Kasamatsu puis l'avait laissé seul ? Surement, même si d'un autre côté il ne savait pas si l'autre meneur de jeu en avait parlé à son as. De toute manière, ils l'avaient fait dans son lit alors il avait forcément dû se douter de quelque chose en changeant les draps.  
 **-Je… Je suis au courant…** finit-il par dire, malgré la gêne que lui procurait le fait de parler de ça au rouge.  
 **-De ?** demanda l'empereur, espérant faire avancer la conversation. **  
-De… De ce qu'il y a eu entre Kasamatsu-senpai et toi…  
** Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, puis le rouge le rompit.  
 **-Je vois.** Se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Il s'en doutait après tout.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Kise se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, il ne savait pas comment formuler ses questions. Akashi lisait dans les yeux et l'attitude de Kise qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander mais il ne semblait pas oser.  
 **-Tu as quelque chose à me demander, non ?** demanda le rouge après avoir reposé sa tasse de café. **  
-Hein ? Comment tu…** commença-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. **  
-Je te connais depuis longtemps Ryouta. Quand tu te mords la lèvre comme ça c'est que tu n'oses pas poser une question.  
** Kise aurait du se douter qu'Akashi lui répondrait ça. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'Akashi était absolu et qu'il voyait tout.  
 **-Et bien… C'est que… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu aimes Kasamatsu-senpai ?  
** C'était donc ça qu'il voulait savoir. Quoi de plus légitime remarque, il n'était pas du genre à coucher avec tout le monde alors il était normal que le blond se pose ce genre de question. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire la vérité, il n'avait aucune raison de mentir.  
 **-On dirait bien que oui.  
-C'est vrai ? ! **s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.  
Akashi haussa un sourcil, pourquoi cette réponse éveillait-elle tant de joie chez le copieur ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, et dieu savait qu'il détestait ça. Après tout, que pouvaient changer ses sentiments au fait qu'il avait brisé le brun ? A moins que ce dernier l'aime aussi et que ce ne soit qu'un malentendu ? C'était pourtant impossible, même s'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il préfèrerait que ce soit le cas.

 **Voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt (sûrement dans le week-end) pour le chapitre 9. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un Bal et Une Invitation

**Me revoici pour le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews visiteurs :**_

 _ **ellie27 :**_ **_Et bien voici la suite tant attendue alors ^^ . Malheureusement le malentendu ne sera pas complètement dissipé maintenant. Cela viendra. Pour répondre à ta question, je prévois encore 2 ou 3 chapitres maximum ^^. (Faute rectifiée, je ne sais pas si tu verras ce message, je le remettrais sur le prochain chapitre au cas où mais au moins je suis sûr de ne pas oublier x). Mon clavier ne voulait visiblement pas te le dire XD, la touche numérale avait buguée ^^' ).  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :). _**

**_kara :_ ****Et oui ça existe en cas de force majeure, c'est un signe de dépression extrême XD. Haha, je te comprends, moi aussi pour être honnête XD. Haha, perso pour février j'vais louer ses services à Kise le Cupidon, j'en aurais bien besoin lol. Pour ce que fout Akashi à Tokyo, on va dire que c'était pour l'organisation du bal masqué par sa société XD. J'ai complètement oublié de le préciser car j'ai changé le scénario du chapitre original où tout était expliqué. Mais cette version paraissait meilleure alors j'ai zappé quelques détails visiblement :/ j'aurais du faire attention.  
Oha-Asa... Je ne pense pas. Midorima ne les a pas contaminé XD.  
En revanche, pour ledit bal il va falloir attendre les chapitres... 10 et 11 si je me souviens bien.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 9 :**_

 **« Je compte sur toi dans ce cas, Ryouta.** Avait donc déclaré Akashi.

 **-Fais-moi confiance, je m'en sortirais !** répliqua l'autre.  
 **-A samedi dans ce cas.  
-A samedi Akashicchi !  
**Kise avait ensuite tourné le dos à son ancien capitaine et était parti en direction de chez lui. Il avait tout expliqué à Akashi. Il avait bien lu dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir pu deviner tout cela sans lui. Son jugement avait tout simplement été faussé par ses sentiments même si personne n'aurait osé imaginer cela un jour.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le rouge était plongé dans ses pensées. L'amour était décidément quelque chose de bête. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un détail pour tout interpréter de travers. Et sous l'emprise de ce sentiment le jugement est faussé et on se persuade que ce que l'on pense est vrai. Car on est pessimiste. Mais l'heure n'était plus à penser à ce malentendu. Il ne restait plus qu'à le régler. Tout se jouerait samedi. Et il fallait compter sur Kise. Si Kise échouait c'était sûrement fichu, Kasamatsu n'accepterait surement jamais de le revoir, persuadé que de toute façon il ne l'aimait pas. Et malgré le fait qu'Akashi savait désormais que le brun l'aimait, il ne pourrait pas le forcer, il ne savait comment l'expliquer. Il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer et surtout pas à cause de lui.

Kasamatsu lui aussi était plongé dans ses pensées. Et bien sûr la totalité de ces pensées étaient reliées à Akashi. Que l'amour était bête et blessant à ses yeux. Pourquoi ne ressentait-on ce sentiment qu'envers des gens qui ne nous aimeraient jamais en retour ? Pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas tombé amoureux d'un garçon, ou même d'une fille ,simple, une personne de son lycée qui l'aurait aimé en retour. Non, il avait fallu qu'il tombe complètement amoureux du grand empereur Akashi Seijuro, cet homme parfait, inaccessible, absolu, magnifique, beau comme un dieu. Et il avait fallu qu'en plus de ça il en reste toujours amoureux malgré tout ces évènements. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir laisser tomber. Il avait été rejeté, pourquoi continuait-il de l'aimer malgré tout ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. De plus, le destin s'obstinait, lui, à les faire se rencontrer. Dès qu'il avait eu conscience de ses sentiments pour le rouge, Kasamatsu s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de ce fait. Et puis comme on dit l'amour dure 3 ans, alors dans le pire des cas il l'aurait oublié 3 ans plus tard. Mais il y avait eu ce portable oublié, cette soirée, ces baisers, cet acte, puis cette nouvelle rencontre au café. Pourquoi toujours placer le rouge sur son chemin alors qu'il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Décidément, Amour était un sadique et un manipulateur, et l'amour était quelque chose d'idiot et destructeur.

 ** _x-x-x_**

Le lendemain, Kise se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie ni aucun besoin de dormir plus. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était couché relativement tôt hier soir. Quand il était rentré après sa longue discussion avec Akashi il s'était fait à manger, avait réfléchi à comment convaincre le brun puis s'était endormi en réfléchissant sur son lit vers 20h30.

Il décida alors de partir plus tôt et de passer par chez Kasamatsu pour aller au lycée avec lui. Il espérait pouvoir le mettre de bonne humeur et peut-être même l'inviter au bal. Il enfila son uniforme, prit son petit-déjeuner puis partit en direction de l'appartement du brun. Il fit bien 10 minutes de marche avant d'y arriver. Une fois devant la porte du studio de son capitaine, il respira profondément, il ne devait pas merder. Il ne devait surtout pas parler de quoi que ce soit qui serait en rapport avec Akashi de manière à ne pas plomber le moral de l'autre, mais en même temps… Qui dit Akashi dit basket, victoire, ciseau, sadisme, rouge, Rakuzan, soirée, alcool, café, amour, baiser et une multitude d'autres mots clés… Bon ça s'avérait compliqué… Il allait simplement y aller au feeling. Il mit alors le doigt devant la sonnette et au moment d'appuyer la porte s'ouvrit.  
 **« Aïe !** hurla-t-il quand la porte rencontra sa tête.  
 **-Hein ? Kise ?** s'exclama le plus âgé. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'me suis levé plus tôt alors je me suis dit qu'on avait qu'à aller au lycée ensemble. **Expliqua-t-il, une main sur son visage.

 **-Je vois… Désolé.  
-C'est rien.  
**Kise enleva ses mains de sa tête. Le brun le fixa puis ne put retenir un pouffement de rire.  
 **« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda alors le blond.  
Voyant que son vis-à-vis était visiblement pris d'un fou-rire, le mannequin sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se regarda dedans. Il avait une longue marque rouge sur tout le front jusque sur les joues et honnêtement, même lui il aurait rit si ça n'avait pas fait mal. Il se mit donc naturellement à se plaindre comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude.  
 **-C'est méchant senpai de rigoler ! Heureusement que j'ai pas une séance photo après, tu m'as défiguré !  
-Haha, désolé.  
**Kise ne releva pas que son capitaine n'avait aucunement l'air désolé. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'il voyait Kasamatsu rire, et honnêtement, ça lui faisait plaisir, même si cette porte ne lui avait pas fait du bien à lui.  
 **-On a encore quelques minutes, entre j'vais te sortir de la glace pour pas que ça gonfle.  
-Ha merci. »  
**Le mannequin obtempéra et entra dans l'appartement. Pendant environ 5 minutes il parla avec son senpai de tout et de rien. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Kise avait une poche de glace sur la tête. Ensuite ils prirent le chemin de leur lycée. Sur la route, le blond voyait petit à petit l'air pensif et mélancolique du brun lui revenir. Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, le copieur rassembla son courage et demanda :  
 **« Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ?  
-Non, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
-En fait… Ma société de mannequinat est invitée à un grand bal costumé et… Il me faut un partenaire.  
**Le plus âgé resta muet quelques secondes puis soupira avant de répondre :

 **-Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, les bals et tout ça, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…  
-Allez steuplaît !  
-T'as pas besoin que ce soit moi obligatoirement, tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un qui sera libre.  
-Non, **insista Kise en s'arrêtant de marcher. **Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne.  
-Pourquoi tu y tiens tant que ça ? **demanda le brun en se tournant vers son kouhai. **  
-J'ai mes raisons…. Je veux que tu viennes à ce bal Kasamatsu-senpai !  
** Le ton commençait à monter, mais seulement d'un côté : celui de Kise. La voix de Kasamatsu se faisait au contraire de plus en plus petite, et les traits de son visage se faisaient plus tristes. **  
-Désolé Kise… J'me sens pas vraiment en état de sortir faire la fête en ce moment… J'suis pas d'humeur…  
-Justement ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! Ca te changera les idées ! **insista-t-il.  
 **-Viens, s'il te plaît. Quand j'allais mal, c'est toujours toi qui me rendais le sourire, qui me forçais à reprendre du poil de la bête. Et puis… Tu as beau me dire que je n'y suis pour rien… C'est en grande partie ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Peut-être que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais moi je m'en veux énormément !** A partir de là, sa voix se fit moins forte. **Viens à ce bal, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je veux te revoir sourire comme avant.  
**  
Kasamatsu se sentit nul à ce moment là. Déjà, il se faisait faire la morale par un première année, Kise qui plus est. Mais surtout parce qu'il se trouvait égoïste. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, son cadet faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, lui remonter le moral. Et lui il n'avait fait aucun effort. Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il avait hurlé sur Kise parce qu'il ne se reprenait pas en main, parce qu'il se laissait aller, mais là il faisait exactement la même chose, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

-C'est d'accord.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que l'autre venait de dire.  
 **-Hein ?  
-J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Je viendrais samedi soir.  
**Le copieur ne put retenir l'envie de se jeter sur son senpai.  
 **-C'est génial ! Merci Kasamatsu-senpai !  
** Ledit Kasamatsu senpai ne voyait pas trop pourquoi l'autre le remerciait, mais il se laissa faire. Le blond était d'ailleurs surpris que le brun ne lui ait pas encore envoyé une beigne pour ce câlin. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'un très léger coup de coude dans les côtes.  
 **-Allez dépêche-toi, on va être en retard sinon.  
-D'accord ! » **répliqua le mannequin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout allait s'arranger, il en était sûr.

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sortira surement en fin de semaine, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour celui-là, j'ai du mal à l'écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine ~!**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Bleu Marine et Bordeaux

**Me revoilà enfin ! J'ai mis extrêmement longtemps à écrire ce chapitre. C'était celui qui me faisait le plus peur : depuis le début je ne savais absolument pas comment faire avancer les choses et j'y réfléchissais depuis plusieurs chapitres. Néanmoins j'ai fini par le terminer et le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de l'attente ^^'. Mais d'abord :**

 ** _Réponses reviews visiteurs :_**

 ** _Kara :_** **Dans ce cas, je ne dirais pas que ce n'est rien même si je le pense très fort ^^. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux en tout cas, c'est le plus important ). Moi quand je suis malade, mon téléphone est mon meilleur ami, nous sommes inséparables. Même quand je ne suis pas malade en fait XD. Mais je m'égare.  
J'ai réparé le problème, j'ai répondu à tes reviews et ait fait un update sur chaque chapitre, les réponses à tes messages y figurent à présent ^^.  
Haha, la rapidité est une de mes seules qualités ****J** **. Comme je n'ai pas de vie je passe mon temps à écrire et faire ce genre de choses, c'est pour ça que mon rythme de parution est soutenu.  
Je réponds également à la review du chapitre. Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'amour rend stupide ^-^'. J'ai essayé d'être bref dans cette description. Si on devait décrire Akashi dans son ensemble, il y en aurait pour des années x). Haha, défiguré pour la bonne cause le Cupidon XD.  
Merci, à bientôt ). **

**_Ellie27 :_** **Content que ce chapitre t'aie plu également. Tu verras, le plan de nos deux miracles est bien ficelé ^^. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **J'ai mis de toutes petites références à des personnages d'un jeu vidéo (Atsu Toushirou de Touken Ranbu) et un autre manga (La Rose de Versailles ou Lady Oscar), je précise qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus que Kuroko no Basket ^^'. (on sait jamais, j'préfère mettre un disclaimer pour être sûr x) ).**

 **Bon, place au chapitre maintenant, bonne lecture~ !**

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 **« Ca te va super bien senpai !** s'exclama Kise alors que Kasamatsu quittait la cabine d'essayage.  
 **-Tu trouves ?** Se contenta-t-il de répliquer, toujours en train de se regarder dans le miroir, s'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.  
 **-Tu devrais mettre celui-là ce soir ! Il est parfait.  
** Le plus âgé sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis déclara :  
 **-Tu as raison, je mettrais celui-là.  
** Kise eut un sourire de satisfaction, ce costume allait vraiment très bien au brun. Il était composé d'un pantalon bleu marine, une paire de mocassins noirs classiques, et en haut d'une chemise blanche, une cravate assortie au pantalon et une veste militaire très distinguée du style français du XVIIème siècle pour coller au thème, de la même couleur que le reste, ornée de décorations couleur or. De tous ceux mis à leur disposition par l'agence de Kise pour le bal de ce soir, ce costume-ci était celui qui allait le mieux à Kasamatsu. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait été créé pour lui.  
 **-Tu me fais penser à Atsushi Toushirou de Touken Ranbu* !** lança alors le blond.  
 **-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles,** commença Kasamatsu en se tournant vers le blond, **mais si on s'avance sur le terrain de la ressemblance, toi, tu ressembles à Lady Oscar.  
** Kise se mit alors à rire légèrement. Il portait une paire de longues bottes noires, un pantalon blanc et une veste militaire rouge et or qui ressemblait réellement à celle d'Oscar François de Jarjayes dans « _La Rose de Versailles »_ alias « _Lady Oscar_ ». Il avait également tout comme le personnage une épée (enfin une réplique) accrochée à la taille.  
 **-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.** Répondit-il en s'inspectant à nouveau dans le miroir en face de lui. **  
**Le blond reporta son regard sur son senpai qui inspectait ses chaussures sous tous les angles.  
 **-Elles ne sont pas à ta taille senpai ?** s'enquit alors le plus grand. **  
-Si si.** Répondit-il. **C'est juste que ça risque d'être difficile de danser avec ça… Le talon est un peu plus haut que ce que je mets d'habitude.  
-Ha je vois… Bah, t'en fais pas ! Au pire tu n'auras qu'à copier les gens autour. C'est juste une danse de bal basique, pas besoin d'être un pro de la danse. **Assura le copieur. **  
-J'suis pas comme toi tu sais, j'copie pas les gens en un coup d'œil.  
-Ha oui c'est vrai. **Réalisa le mannequin. **  
-Crétin.** Rétorqua le plus âgé. **  
-C'est méchant !** geignit alors le blond.  
Kise se jeta alors sur Kasamatsu, se plaignant, de fausses larmes aux yeux, que Kasamatsu était toujours méchant avec lui et ne lui disait jamais de mots gentils, et patati et patata. Il avait fini avec un coup de coudes dans les côtes aussi fort que ceux qu'il avait toujours reçu. Cela l'avait fait sourire de voir son senpai requinqué, même si ça lui avait aussi sérieusement fait mal au moment de l'impact !

A l'agence de Kise, on leur avait donnés plus de précisions sur le bal. Due à une erreur d'impression, des informations manquaient sur l'invitation. Le bal était sur le thème de Versailles, mais pas seulement. Le concept était _« Bal d'un soir à Versailles. Ce qui est à Versailles reste à Versailles »._ Cela était bien entendu inspiré de certains bals anciens ou surtout du carnaval de Venise pendant lequel chaque personne était masquée et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le carnaval durait 6 mois et durant ce laps de temps, de nombreux meurtres et crimes avaient lieu, mais grâce à l'anonymat donné par le carnaval, personne ne pouvait être accusé ou jugé. Et pour ce bal ce serait la même chose. Chaque personne devait porter un masque et pouvait agir sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser au lendemain. Un couvert d'un soir. Pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut pendant une soirée sans avoir à en payer les frais, cela pouvait être intéressant. (Bon, bien sûr il y avait des limites pour ce bal-là hein, personne ne va mourir ou finir à l'hosto).

Les deux joueurs de Kaijou devaient à présent choisir un masque. La société de mannequinat de Kise leur en mit plusieurs à disposition. Kasamatsu opta pour un masque noir avec des décorations de couleur or, Kise pour un blanc légèrement orné de rouge. Chaque masque de l'agence avait une inspiration vénitienne, sans aucun doute pour coller à la thématique de l'anonymat empruntée au carnaval de Venise. Les deux membres des Elites Bleues bavardèrent encore quelques temps, répétèrent une dernière fois les pas de danses élémentaires pour danser au bal, se frappèrent, pardon, rectification : Kise se fit frapper par son senpai après une réflexion mal placée et de trop nombreuses plaintes au gout du plus âgé et enfin, ils partirent pour le bal.

Kise était conscient, contrairement à Kasamatsu qu'il avait laissé dans l'ignorance, que c'était là que tout allait se jouer. Il fallait qu'Akashi et Kasamatsu se parlent pour régler cet affreux malentendu. Pour être enfin heureux. Mais que faire si Kasamatsu fuyait comme il l'avait fait au café ? S'il n'avait pas la force de faire face à Akashi, s'il n'était pas capable de lui parler. Il secoua la tête quand il y pensa. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste et d'imaginer des scénarios tous plus pessimistes les uns que les autres. Il avait dit à Akashi de lui faire confiance, qu'il amènerait Kasamatsu à ce bal, qu'il l'aiderait. Il devait être à la hauteur. Il devait assumer. Cette soirée serait décisive pour Kasamatsu et Akashi. Et peut-être pour lui (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête d'Akashi quand on le déçoit ou manque à une promesse après tout). Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kasamatsu qui l'avertit qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle de bal. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser, c'était le moment d'agir.

Ils étaient arrivés plutôt en avance. Kasamatsu fut ébahi par la taille de la salle. C'était une grande pièce de réception aux grandes fenêtres, somptueuse. Des lustres de cristal étaient suspendus au plafond, il y avait un grand buffet à volonté au fond de la salle. Les gens qui arrivaient peu à peu portaient tous des costumes, robes et masques plus exotiques et luxueux les uns que les autres. Le brun avait réellement l'impression d'avoir changé d'époques et de monde. On se serait réellement cru dans la haute société du XVIIIème siècle.

Mais parmi tout ces gens costumés, il y eut une personne qui attira son attention. Un homme, un garçon qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Un garçon de taille moyenne, au physique élancé, portant un pantalon noir, une veste de noble militaire de couleur bordeaux. Malgré son masque noir, on voyait ses magnifiques yeux vairons : l'un rouge, l'autre doré. Kasamatsu distinguait aussi ces lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassé, et ces cheveux rouges qu'il avait tant caressé. Akashi Seijuro était au bal, accompagné par une gente demoiselle aux longs cheveux brus, qui le tenait par le bras.

Devant ce constat, Kasamatsu resta littéralement pétrifié. Il fixait le rouge. Se disant qu'il rêvait, que c'était impossible. Que ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux mais s'interdit de les laisser couler. Il voulait fuir, il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'empereur, il n'était pas prêt. C'est une main serrant son bras qui le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui lui avait serré le bras : Kise. La poigne de Kise était forte, mais pas blessante. Il avait mis juste assez de force dans sa main pour retenir le brun. Il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.  
 **« Kasamatsu-senpai… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Mais tu dois parler à Akashicchi… C'est le seul moyen et je sais que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors je t'en prie… Ne t'enfuis pas. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, à vous avouer. Et puis, tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir Akashicchi, il faudra que tu lui fasses face un jour ou l'autre… Et…**

 _« Et il t'aime ! »_ avait-il voulu dire… Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à parler en la parole du roux, à avouer ses sentiments à lui. Akashi devait lui dire lui-même, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais le dire à Kasamatsu maintenant les aiderait à se rencontrer et dissiperait le malentendu, il le savait. Mais ces quatre mots refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, peu importe la volonté qu'il y mettait. ****

Le brun avait écouté le blond sans bouger. Ce qu'il lui avait dit il le savait. Il savait éperdument que ça ne l'avancerait à rien de toujours fuir. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Akashi pour passer à autre chose. Il serra les poings, il devait se confesser à l'empereur et affronter sa réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Mais c'était dur… Dur de faire face au rouge avec qui il avait couché, faire face à ce rouge qu'il pensait avoir dégoûté, faire face à ce rouge qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il s'en voulait de manquer ainsi de courage, où était passé le Kasamatsu Yukio sûr de lui, responsable, déterminé, fier, qui savait garder son sang-froid ? Au fond il le savait, il avait disparu dès qu'il avait face à Akashi pour laisser place à un Kasamatsu Yukio gêné, peu sûr de lui, indécis, voire peureux. Parce que c'était un Kasamatsu Yukio amoureux, tout simplement. Et ce Yukio amoureux se retrouvait à se faire faire la morale par un cadet, par Kise qui plus est.

Néanmoins, une phrase du copieur l'avait interpelé. _« Vous avez des choses à vous dire, à vous avouer »._ Kise avait bien dit _« vous »_ et pas _« tu »._ Cela voulait-il dire qu'Akashi avait également des choses à lui confesser ? Il s'interdit néanmoins de rêver, il l'avait trop fait et avait trop souffert à cause de ça.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je me mets de ce pas à travailler sur le prochain, j'essaierais de le sortir dès que possible ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre 10 qui a mis longtemps à venir vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je vous dis au chapitre prochain ^^, j'essaierai de faire plus vite :).**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Baiser et Cavalière

**_Chapitre 11_**

 **Bon, ça commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas continué cette fic, j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration car je travaillais sur plein de projets en parallèle xP. Le désavantage d'avoir 50 projets en même temps -'. Mais bon, je me suis remis sur cette fic et voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^w^.**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews visiteurs :_**

 ** _Ellie27 :_** **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ^^', mais content que ce chapitre t'aie plu ^^.  
PS : Hé bien… Tu verras. Tu n'as pas besoin de la tuer, elle va prendre cher XD normalement, mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant x).  
Double PS : Ha désolé, je ne sais pas non plus x/. J'en voudrais bien aussi pour être honnête XD. Le mieux que je puisse te proposer c'est d'acheter une peluche sur Internet ou en convention ^^. **

**_Miku Hatsune :_** **Oui je connais AnotherSeason, j'avais peur que la ressemblance soit flagrante, même si elle n'est pas du tout volontaire, j'ai même modifié plusieurs fois mon scénario au fur et à mesure que ses chapitres et OS sortaient XD. Haha, content que ce passage t'ait fait rire, j'en étais fier XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira** **J** **merci d'avoir reviewé ^^.**

 ** _Kara :_** **Disons que c'est juste une fille de bonne famille, mais j'avais besoin d'elle ^^. J'adore Versailles aussi, surtout que j'étais en pleine période Lady Oscar à l'écriture du chap 10 x). Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre et le suivant. J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^.**

 ** _Place au chapitre 11 ~_**

 **« Tu as raison. Je ne fuirais plus… Je parlerais à Akashi… »  
** C'était ce qu'il avait dit après que Kise lui ait fait la morale, mais force était de constater que c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Cela faisait déjà 3 fois que, dès qu'Akashi se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de lui, il partait plus ou moins rapidement dans la direction opposée, se défilant toujours au dernier moment et s'en voulant après, se rappelant toujours trop tard qu'il s'était promis de ne plus fuir. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire face…Et il ne voulait pas essuyer un nouveau refus.

Mais cette fois, quand Akashi avait commencé à s'approcher de lui, il s'était interdit de fuir. Il avait néanmoins fui le regard de l'empereur qui s'avançait pour être sûr de ne pas fuir une fois de plus sa présence. La distance entre eux se réduisait peu à peu. Quinze mètres, dix mètres, puis cinq, puis enfin moins de deux. Le brun, qui fixait ses pieds jusque là releva la tête, croisant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde le visage d'Akashi qui se rapprocha bien vite du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le contact ne dura guère plus de deux secondes, ce fut un simple baiser chaste. Kasamatsu se recula en vitesse, puis tourna le dos au rouge avant de s'éloigner de lui en vitesse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quoiqu'au fond, il savait pourquoi. Cette nouvelle absence de parole, de dialogue, ça l'avait effrayé. Ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était parler, s'expliquer, pas autre chose ! Et puis… _« Ce qui est à Versailles reste à Versailles »_ , ce thème l'effrayait également. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau passer une soirée de rêve avec celui qu'il aimait pour se retrouver abandonné le lendemain... Merde quoi, c'était pas un plan cul qu'il voulait ! Il voulait que leur histoire soit normale, une vraie histoire d'amour si amour du côté d'Akashi il y avait aussi. Le mot « toujours » était peut-être exagéré, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Akashi pour toujours, pas juste pour une soirée… Alors il avait fui, par peur que leur amour reste lui aussi à Versailles, tout comme ce baiser volé. Une chose l'interpela cependant, Akashi avait l'air surpris lors de ce contact… Pourquoi ? Etait-il passé à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

Akashi resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant dans la direction par laquelle Kasamatsu était parti. Il jeta ensuite un regard noir à une personne située à quelques centimètres de lui. Un homme qui avait trébuché sur la robe d'une fille qui était en train de parler à côté. Et cet homme n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée que d'essayer de se rattraper à l'épaule de l'empereur, le poussant alors vers Kasamatsu. La chute avait donné lieu à un baiser inopiné entre les deux meneurs de jeu. Akashi comprenait la fuite du brun. Il était bien décidé à lui parler, à s'excuser, et surtout, à se confesser. Et il se doutait que le plus âgé était décidé à parler également. Pas à faire autre chose. Et cet homme avait tout foutu en l'air, ruinant une chance de parler au brun et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Inutile de préciser qu'Akashi avait déjà son nom, son prénom et sa profession en tête. Le pauvre homme perdit son travail le lendemain.

Après avoir vu la scène, Kise se dirigea vers son senpai, pensant que ces deux là n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Parce que sérieusement, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une scène aussi clichée arrive juste à ce moment-là ? Il allait devoir résoudre ce malentendu aussi, même si là c'était beaucoup plus facile, il fallait bien se l'avouer.  
 **« Senpai !** L'appela-t-il.  
 **-Kise ?** Fit-il en se tournant vers le blond.  
 **-T'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai tout vu c'est juste un gros malentendu !  
-Hein ?  
**Le blond raconta alors à son capitaine tout ce qu'il avait vu de son point de vue extérieur. A la fin des explications, Kasamatsu soupira se sentit con. Vraiment. Comment avait-il pu ne pas croire en Akashi comme ça. Et puis, au lieu de s'enfuir il aurait du essayer de comprendre. Il aurait pu deviner tout seul au fond s'il ne s'était pas enfui comme un lâche dès que le baiser avait été rompu.

 **-C'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter hein senpai ! Quand je t'ai poussé la semaine dernière c'était bien plus gênant quand même !** Le taquina l'as.  
Les joues de Kasamatsu se tintèrent de rouge quand il repensa à cet épisode de la soirée de samedi dernier. Quand Kise l'avait poussé volontairement et qu'il avait fini allongé entre les jambes d'Akashi, la tête sur son bas-ventre. Il flanqua par réflexe un coup de poing dans le ventre de son cadet.  
 **-Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ! ?  
-Pour la semaine dernière.  
-Mais j'ai déjà eu mon compte pour ça… **Se plaignit-il avec une mine boudeuse.  
 **-Arrête de te plaindre ou je t'en fous une autre.**

 **-C'est méchant j'veux juste t'aider.** Bouda-t-il.

Il y eut un court blanc puis, voyant que son senpai ne bougeait pas, Kise continua :  
 **-N'empêche que si tu ne vas pas voir Akashicchi je vais devoir t'envoyer sur lui comme la semaine dernière senpai, au moins vous pourrez vous parler.  
** Kasamatsu flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia du blond, lui arrachant un couinement.  
 **-Si tu fais ça je te cogne.  
-Mais tu m'as déjà frappé là ! En plus c'est la jambe à laquelle j'suis blessé c'est méchant !**Se plaignit-il, de fausses larmes aux yeux. **N'empêche que je suis sérieux. Il faut que tu lui parles senpai !  
-Je le sais ça ! Pas la peine de me le répéter crétin ! Je vais aller lui parler… Et c'est pas à toi de me faire la morale ! **

Après ces mots, Kasamatsu tourna le dos à Kise. Il inspira et expira lentement puis partit du regard à la recherche d'Akashi, se répétant intérieurement qu'il ne fuirait plus. Ce dernier n'était pas difficile à trouver. Déjà parce qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, ce qui n'est pas vraiment discret comme couleur il faut se l'avouer. Mais surtout parce que, Kasamatsu savait toujours à peu près où était le rouge. Sûrement parce qu'il l'aimait. L'empereur attirait tout de suite son attention peu importe où il était. Ce n'était pas de vulgaires masques et une foule qui allait les empêcher de se trouver du regard. Il l'aperçut. Il était de l'autre côté de la salle. Alors il allait aller vers lui, l'interpeler et lui parler. C'était ce qui comptait le plus. Il fallait mettre cette histoire au clair, et Kasamatsu avait besoin de se confesser pour tourner la page. Mais il devait également écouter ce qu'Akashi avait, d'après Kise, à lui avouer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Akashi avait à lui dire, mais lui savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il allait lui dire ces 3 mots qui lui démangeaient les lèvres depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et qui les lui brûlait depuis une semaine.

Alors il s'était approché du rouge, marchant droit vers lui. Il n'avait pas osé marcher de face vers lui alors il l'avait approché par le côté. Et alors que la distance qui les séparait était minime, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeler mais il fut coupé.  
 **-Seijuro-san !** Appela la brune qui accompagnait ce dernier, se collant légèrement à lui, passant ses bras autour du sien. **Que dirais-tu d'aller au bar à côté du buffet, on m'a dit que les cocktails sont très bons.  
** Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle, puis un très discret regard au brun que ce dernier remarqua tout de même, l'empereur répondit :  
 **-La danse finale va bientôt commencer, Mazenda-san. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller après.  
-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, **répondit-il, un sourire gracieux aux lèvres, **mais tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom Seijuro-san, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.  
** La brune, la dénommée Mazenda-san resta collée au rouge en disant cela. Kasamatsu se contenta d'assister à la salle. Il se demanda quelques secondes qui était cette femme qui était autorisée à appeler le capitaine de Rakuzan par son prénom, à se coller à lui, à lui demander de se faire appeler par son prénom également. « _Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers. »_ Cette phrase tourbillonnait dans sa tête. S'ils n'étaient pas des étrangers, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches du coup non? Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. C'était sa petite amie hein. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, qu'Akashi ait déjà quelqu'un. Mais au final, ce n'était pas étonnant. C'était Akashi Seijuro tout de même. C'était normal qu'il soit en couple avec une fille qui était sans aucun doute de bonne famille elle aussi. Kasamatsu savait qu'il avait déjà tiré de nombreuses conclusions hâtives sur tout ce qui avait concerné le rouge cette dernière semaine. Mais là il en était sûr. N'importe qui n'avait pas le droit de se coller au rouge en l'appelant sur son prénom en lui proposant d'aller au bar après avoir dansé. Et puis c'était sa cavalière après tout, les cavaliers et cavalières étaient souvent des couples.

C'était donc ça, pensa-t-il, qu'Akashi avait à lui dire. Qu'il avait une copine, qu'il devait l'oublier, qu'ils devaient faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Alors même s'il avait fait le plus gros du chemin, même s'il s'était interdit de lâcher le coup et de ne pas parler au rouge cette fois-ci, il tourna le dos à son empereur, faisant demi-tour.

Après tout, au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la page. Un râteau clair et net ne l'y aiderait pas plus. Il ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier à avoir été rejeté par l'empereur. Ce ne serait sûrement pas non plus la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il se ferait rejeté pensa-t-il. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, une voix l'appela.

 **« Attends, Yukio. »**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois :). Je me mets de ce pas sur le chapitre 12 qui sera sûrement la conclusion de cette histoire ^w^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :).**

 **A la prochaine~ !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Confession et Aveux

**Salut me revoici (enfin) ! Et non je ne suis pas mort ou quoi que ce soit, je m'étais juste un peu éloigné de l'écriture et j'ai multiplié les projets -'. Mais bon, voici ce qui aurait du être le dernier chapitre, mais je n'étais pas satisfait de cette "fin" alors je travaille sur le chapiter 13 qui sera publié... Le plus vite possible. Je me suis encore totalement perdu dans les reviews, je m'excuse pour ceux auquels je n'auraient pas répondu ~...  
**

 **Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait plus de 2 mois que ce chapitre est écrit mais que je n'en étais pas satisfait mais faute de réussir à l'améliorer je le publie ainsi, s'il est trop mauvais je le changerai mais pour l'instant voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture :).**

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 **« Attends Yukio. »  
** A l'entente de son prénom et de la voix d'Akashi, ledit Yukio se stoppa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'arrêtait… Il avait très bien compris qu'il le rejetterait, il ne se berçait plus d'illusions. Il était sûr de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'entendre. Mais il l'avait arrêté… Pourquoi lui laissait-il encore de l'espoir ? Kasamatsu s'était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'en avait plus.  
 **-Nous avons des choses à nous dire tu ne crois pas ?** Continua alors le rouge, attendant que Kasamatsu lui fasse face.  
C'est ce qu'il fit. Le brun se tourna vers le rouge après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se disant que c'était le moment de régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toute, plongeant son regard onyx dans les yeux vairons de l'empereur. Il ne fuirait plus. Il ne détournerait pas le regard. Il était un homme, il n'allait pas fuir éternellement la personne qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas se démonter pour si peu ni se laisser gagner par le doute ou la gêne ou il ne savait quel autre pensée débile.  
 **-Oui, tu as raison.** Lui répondit-il d'une voix sûre au bout de quelques secondes, même si au fond de lui il ne l'était qu'à moitié si ce n'était moins.  
Les deux capitaines se regardaient, se faisant face, un silence commença à s'installer, ils se contentaient de se fixer.  
 **-Que se passe-t-il Seijuro-san ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre son cavalier et l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
Il la dévisagea alors d'un regard condescendant et froid, se contentant de répondre :  
 **-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.  
-Euh.. Oui oui bien sûr. **Fit-elle en relâchant la prise qu'elle avait toujours sur le bras du rouge, le regardant s'avancer vers Kasamatsu. S'ensuivit alors un court, ou peut-être sûrement long moment de silence. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu entre eux. Ils se fixaient, se faisant désormais face l'un l'autre. Un mètre environ les séparait. Ils devaient parler, ils allaient parler. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tant à dire, à expliquer. Mais en même temps il n'y avait que trois mots fondamentaux à laisser sortir.  
Ce fut le plus âgé des deux qui rompit le silence avec un soupir.  
 **-Vas-y Akashi, dépêche-toi de me remballer. Je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre. Tu n'as pas à prendre de gants.** Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Il essayait de paraître assuré mais quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait son manque de confiance et le maigre espoir qu'il contenait d'entretenir. Un léger soupçon de tristesse s'était même fait sentir dans la dernière phrase.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Répliqua-t-il, surpris, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Akashi Seijuro détestait, c'était bel et bien de ne pas savoir ou ne pas comprendre quelque chose.  
Ce fut au tour de Kasamatsu d'afficher une expression surprise. Akashi ne voulait pas le remballer au final ? Il avait eu tellement peur de trop rêver à nouveau… Alors qu'en fait l'autre l'aimait ? Il s'était interdit d'y repenser ou d'en rêver mais… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Si ? S'il ne voulait pas le remballer, est-ce que par hasard il voulait se confesser… ? Mais si c'était le cas… Pourquoi était-il parti en s'excusant ce dimanche matin… Ca n'avait pas de sens, ce n'était pas logique. L'amour est illogique diraient certains, mais lui n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ces proverbes et maximes de pacotille.  
 **-S… Si tu ne veux pas me remballer… Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire alors ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors.  
 **-Tu le sais très bien Yukio. Je vais te dire ce que j'aurais du te dire il y a de ça une semaine. Ce qu'on aurait du se dire lors de cette soirée…  
** Là l'empereur marqua une courte pause et se rapprocha davantage du brun qui se faisait de plus en plus d'idées quant à la fin de la tirade du rouge. Ce dernier passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre meneur de jeu qui se crispa légèrement à ce contact puis acheva sa phrase.  
 **-Je t'aime.  
** Puis il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Ce dernier resta stupéfait quelques secondes. Akashi l'aimait… Akashi l'aimait ? Akashi l'aimait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre totalement ce que l'autre venait de dire. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Akashi l'aimait. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il intégrait l'information. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était vrai.  
Devant les rougeurs et l'absence de réponse du brun, Akashi lui tendit une perche. Il savait que Kasamatsu l'aimait, Kise le lui avait affirmé. Mais il voulait l'entendre de lui.  
 **-Et toi, Yukio. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire aussi, non ?  
-Juste que moi aussi je t'aime. **Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Il prit alors l'initiative et embrassa Akashi, le rouge aux joues. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors, vite suivies de leurs langues. Le baiser fut lent et long, tendre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, collant leur front l'un à l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration. La main du rouge chercha à tâtons celle du joueur de Kaijou, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

 **-Donc cette fille… C'est pas ta copine ?** Finit par demander le brun à son vis-à-vis, essayant de dissiper les quelques doutes qu'il lui restait malgré tout.  
 **-Bien sûr que non. C'est la fille de l'organisateur du bal. En tant que fils unique et représentant de la famille Akashi, tu comprendras que je dois faire bonne figure.** Le rassura-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau. **  
**Kasamatsu resta muet face à cette réponse. Il était soulagé, tellement soulagé que cette fille ne soit au fond personne pour Akashi. Il soupira, décidément quand il était question de l'empereur, il se faisait des films pour rien. Mais ce dernier voyait bien que le brun n'avait pas totalement vidé son sac. Seulement il n'osait pas poser ces questions, il ne voulait plus réfléchir à leur malentendu, il voulait profiter du moment présent, avancer avec son désormais amant. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de poser cette question pour avancer. Mais le Rakuzan voyait bien tout cela. Il voyait tout, surtout chez son brun.  
 **-Tu as d'autres questions à me poser, je me trompe ?  
** Le Kaijou resta quelques secondes à fixer son amant avant de lui demander :  
 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ce matin-là… Pourquoi tu es parti en t'excusant les larmes aux yeux si tu m'aimais ?  
** Akashi mit quelques instants à répondre. Il s'était attendu à cette question on ne peut plus légitime. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à ce moment mais il fallait bien éclaircir tout ça.  
 **-Au début je ne me souvenais de rien… C'est revenu peu à peu au bout de plusieurs secondes. Je t'aime alors bien sûr je n'avais pas vraiment de regrets à ce que nous avons fait. Mais tu pleurais Yukio. Alors j'ai eu peur, peur de t'avoir brisé, d'avoir abusé de toi à cause de l'alcool. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. Et toi, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?  
** Lui aussi mit quelques secondes à répondre à cette question. Le temps de mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment.  
 **-Comme toi… Je pensais avoir profité de toi et de ton ivresse. Et que tu regrettais tout ça, que ça n'aurait pas du arriver.** Répondit-il.

Remarquant une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix et le regard du plus grand, il l'embrassa sur le front.  
 **-Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant Yukio. Je ne regrette rien et je t'aime. »**

A ces mots il l'embrassa à nouveau, passant ses mains autour du bassin du brun, le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier gardait, lui, les mains sur le torse du rouge, . Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à se séparer une nouvelle fois à court d'air. Et avant que Kasamatsu puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix grave, celle de l'organisateur de la soirée, raisonna dans la salle.  
 **« Mesdames et Messieurs, la danse finale va désormais commencer. »  
** Les premières notes de la musique commencèrent à résonner dans la salle. Les deux amants se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis Akashi prit la main de Kasamatsu dans la sienne, s'inclinant légèrement et y posant un baiser.  
 **-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, Yukio ?** **  
**Quelques rougeurs prirent place sur le visage de ce dernier. Il détourna légèrement le regard avant de répondre d'une voix gênée :  
 **« B… Bien sûr que oui crétin. »  
** Sans s'attarder sur la manière dont le capitaine de Kaijou l'avait appelé, connaissant son caractère, Akashi plaça son autre main sur la taille du brun, le gardant près de lui. Il se tenait bien droit, la tête haute, regardant son amant droit dans les yeux. Puis la danse commença. L'empereur enchainait les mouvements de base d'un pas assuré, menant l'autre meneur de jeu d'une main de maître. Ce dernier gardait lui aussi le regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, mais ses pas étaient bien moins assurés. Il n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie et savait très bien qu'en tant que partenaire du grand Akashi Seijuro, beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers lui. Et il les voyait ces regards. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter cette danse. Après tout, Akashi lui avait dit lui-même qu'il était ici avec une fille pour faire bonne figure. N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de danser avec Kise pour laisser le rouge avec Mazenda ? Il ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur son amant. Que ce soit parce qu'il avait dansé à un homme, pas de bonne famille de plus ou bien parce qu'il avait laissé Mazenda en plan pour ainsi dire. Il ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. Mais Kasamatsu avait vu Kise s'approcher d'elle et échanger quelques mots avant de lui demander de lui accorder une danse. Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. Il devait arrêter de douter maintenant. L'empereur et lui s'aimaient, s'il lui avait demandé de danser avec lui c'était en connaissance de cause. Mais surtout, Akashi était à lui à présent. A lui et à lui seul. Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire à cela il l'emmerdait, il ferait ce qu'il voulait. Et sachant qu'une bonne partie des regards étaient tournés vers eux, il prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa Akashi en continuant de danser. Ce dernier y répondit, un sourire sur son visage, content que Kasamatsu prenne de l'assurance. Il y eut bien quelques regards ou soupirs choqués, mais ils s'en fichaient. Akashi embrassa à son tour le brun. Et durant le reste de la danse ils s'échangèrent quelques caresses et gestes d'affection sans se soucier des gens autour. Ils n'avaient pas honte, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

Et un peu plus loin, Kise les regardait. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, même s'il était heureux pour eux… Heureux pour Akashi… Heureux pour Kasamatsu… Et malheureux pour lui-même. Une fois la danse finie, il fut ramené à la réalité par sa partenaire, Mazenda-san.

 **« Kise-san ?  
** Il baissa alors le regard vers elle.  
 **-Euh oui Mazenda-san ?  
-Tu pleures, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Hein ?  
**Kise porta une de ses mains à ses joues. En effet, elle avait raison. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules.  
 **-Ce.. Ce n'est rien.** Bégaya-t-il.  
Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le couple que formaient le Rakuzan et son capitaine. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau de plus belle sans qu'il arrive à les contrôler. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il avait fallu que son senpai tourne le regard vers lui à ce moment là, prenant instantanément une expression mêlant surprise et inquiétude.  
Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Kise partit en courant, sortant à l'extérieur de l'immense bâtiment. Kasamatsu ne réfléchit pas réellement à son tour et sortit en courant du bâtiment à sa suite, disant rapidement à Akashi qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi ce crétin était-il en train de pleurer ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui cette dernière semaine.

 **Voilà, je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 13 qui cette fois devrait vraiment être le dernier, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine ~ :) !**


End file.
